Un Plan de Dos
by paula kagome maria
Summary: Luego de 5 años de angustia las cosas por fin vuelven a su lugar, todos necesitan un final feliz para esta extraña historia de amor.
1. Cap 1 Chico Extranjero

1. Los Personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen

2. Pasen a leer otra de mis historias si esta te gusto

Capitulo : Chico Extranjero

Era Un día Normal, me había levantado, bañado, vestido y desayunado, ahora estaba caminando rumbo a mi Instituto para tomar mis clases de Danza como todos los sábados, las calles estaban llenas de charcos la causa ayer llovió toda la noche, el aire estaba frio no tanto como para que mi aliento pareciera humo pero lo suficiente para que me ardiera la nariz al respirar, solo quería llegar a mi Instituto y abrigarme un poco. Meto hasta el fondo mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, agradecía al cielo tener mi uniforme de física el cual me abrigaba lo suficiente como para seguir en este tortuoso camino.

Pase por el parque Sion con interminables caminos de piedras por todas parte, pero bueno ahora que termine ese relato aburrido me enfocare en lo principal…en como se bañan los pájaros en las aberturas de las piedras, me encanta cuando mueven su cabecita para quitar el exceso de agua.

Bueno como empiezo, Mi Nombre es Rin Kagamine y Tengo 13 años en diciembre cumplo los 14…Estoy en Noveno solo dos años mas y a la universidad que EMOCION, Ha, bueno como soy pues físicamente tengo el pelo corto y Rubio, me Recojo siempre el Flequillo con una pinzas del color de mi ropa y me pongo mi moño del mismo color, mis ojos son azules, tengo la piel blanca y algo pálida ya que sufro un poco de anemia y no tengo muchos glóbulos rojos así que no poseo una piel muy llamativa pero, pues tengo el cuerpo de una Niña de 13 años pequeños Senos, no tengo casi cola pero tengo buenas piernas y mi figura promete ser esbelta pero bueno todavía estoy en desarrollo ahora Psicológicamente pues haber soy muy sencilla me pongo lo que me compran si es cómodo mejor, no me gusta el maquillaje, las novelas, los chismes ni hablar de niños como a TODAS mis amigas que no podía tener a alguien igual a mi y poder tener una conversación Lógica

Pero Bueno como dijo por ahí alguien "lo que te hace diferente, también te hace estar solo" Sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi Instituto hoy de verdad no tenia muchas ganas de ir a danzas pero era un forma de des estresarse, librando los nudos del cuerpo el Portero me abrió y me dirigí al auditorio estaban todos sentados hablando de cosas Triviales y localize a Yokune Ruko y Miki Furukawa Dos de mis Amigas Yokune tienes un estilo único su pelo negro corto recogido en dos coletas altas y lacias a veces se pinta un mechón de al frente de algún color extravagante , sus ojos son de diferente color lo que me encanta, tiene la tez algo palida y es bastante alta y esbelta para su corta edad, es algo fría y alegada pero es buena amiga, nota es adicta al café y se supone que eso te deja bajito o eso oí, Mientras que Miki tiene el pelo y los ojos Rosa palido que contrastan perfectamente con su blanca piel, tiene casi la misma altura y cuerpo que Yokune, pero es mas calida, alegre y extrovertida ella no le gusta el café tiene un gusto extraordinario por lo dulce asi que le encantan las cerezas

-Buenos Días Chicas-Las salude sin ganas mientras me impulsaba para sentarme también en la barandilla

-Buenas Rin-Me saludaron las dos en distintos tonos-Oye el domingo vas a ir a Xtreme Love Con nosotras

-Ya les dije que si Chicas-a veces son desesperantes

De Pronto se nos acercó Gumi Megpoid es de 9-4 a de diferencia de nosotras que somos de 9-3 tiene el pelo y ojos de color verde no se pasto es sonriente, torpe y tranquila, además de que su piel es bronceada y tiene un cuerpo normal que atrae muchas miradas-Oigan dicen que va a llegar un chico nuevo a su salón

-No oí nada al respecto-Dijo Miki pensativa

-Bueno es lo ultimo que nada rondando al parecer es extranjero, lo califican como alguien Tierno con apariencia Femenina-Se Burlo Gumi

-No ha pisado el Instituto y ya lo califican como Gay-se quejo Yokune Irónicamente-Que se le va a hacer con este rumor tan estúpidos-dicho esto se lanzo al suelo y salió del auditorio ya que el Profesor no llegaba

-Que Mosca le Pico-Dijo Gumi extrañada

-Pues no se tal vez hoy no consumio suficiente Café-Dijo Miki en forma de Broma

Yo conozco lo suficiente a Yokune y se que ese no es el problema que le estará pasando acaso conoce al chico nuevo y le molesto lo que dijo Gumi…no ella no es de las personas que lo callaría se lo diría de frente, me pare y como por arte de magia Gumi y Miki me siguieron-Si quieren se pueden quedar

-No esta bien-a veces creo que eligen momentos inoportunos

Pronto llego la Profesora de Danzas Meiko y el Profesor de Tamboras y su hermano menor Meito y comenzamos a ensayar como siempre de 8 a 11 am cuando por fin terminamos me sentía calida ya que el ambiente estaba frio pero mi cuerpo por los movimientos estaba caliente no tenia sed pero si cansancio ya estaba mas relajada me despedí de mis amigas, mañana las volvería a ver en la Expo Xtreme Love y el lunes cuando volviéramos a clases, asi que tendría tiempo para hablar con Yokune, al llegar a mi casa me quede dormida en el sofá, me despertó el sonido del timbre-RINNNNNNNNNNNNNN?¡-Me desperté rápidamente y corrí a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con un demonio-Por que tardaste Tanto¡-Me regaño mi mama, Mi Mama se llama Lenka tiene el pelo largo y rubio, ojos azules, piel algo mas colorida que la mia y claro es mas grande que yo

-Lo siento Mami-Mi mama dejo todo en el mesón de la cocina y empezó a acomodar

-Como te fue en tus clases-me pregunto mientras guarda una que otra fruta

-Bien como siempre…y como te fue en el mercado

-Muy graciosa…adivina que un amigo mio de la infancia va a volver-de pronto vi un sonrojo en su cara acaso mi Mami estaba enamorada. Desde que tengo uso de razón nunca e visto a mi padre, el solo manda una pensión semanal para mi y ver esa reacción en mi mama, O Dios Mio una luz de Esperanza

-Y dime como se llama-Pregunte curiosa

-Pues se llama Rinto tiene un Niño de tu misma edad, también le fue mal en su matrimonio y hace tiempo se divorcio-Esta era mi oportunidad de ver a Mama Feliz Otra vez

-Por que no lo invitas a cenar-Mi Mama me miro sorprendida

-Tu lo aceptarías-Esto marcahaba Bien

-Claro Mami-Le dije exponiendo lo Obvio

-Lo invitare Mañana-Oh No¡

-Pero Mama recuerda que mañana tengo la Expo y mis amigas me vivieron presionando toda la sema por que según ellas nunca salgo y paso tiempo con ella, otro dia-le Rogué

-No tu ve con tus amigas yo hare la cena con el y su Hijo-no tenia que conocerlo podría ser mi futuro Padre, pero si les cancelaba a mis amigas no me perdonarían

-Pero Mama

-No creo que tienes que ir, casi nunca sales, a veces me preocupo, yo a tu edad ya me gustaban chicos y a veces salía…-La detuve en seco

-No mama eso no esta en mis planes aun….Pero me cuentas cuando llegue-Mama se puso la mano en el corazón y puso la otra en alto-Mas te Vale

_En la Expo_

Era tan divertido salir de vez en cuando a estos eventos había artesanías preciosas, animales, restaurantes, juegos, era de lo mejor, me divertí todo el día, compre varias cosas y me monte a todo lo que mi estomago soportara, cuando llego la noche nos fuimos a un restaurante

-Ves Rin ¿de ves salir mas Seguido?-Dijo Con aparente sabiduría Miku, Era Una de las MEJORES amigas que tenia pues siempre me divertía con ella a demás de que compartíamos algunos Gustos, tenia el Pelo largo y lacio Aquea Verde, recogido con dos coletas altas que llegaban a rozar el piso, su piel era algo bronceada y tenia un cuerpo bonito pero con pocos atributos por así decirlo, era amable, cuando no estaba enojada, y muy tierna

-Si Tienes Razon-Intente sonar neutra pero no dejaba de soltar pequeñas risitas

-Pero Bueno ya se esta siendo como tarde-Dijo Preocupado Kaito, Era un chico bastante alto, con pelo y Ojos Azul oscuro, su piel es blanca y es un bromista Experto pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy responsable

-Oigan ustedes oyeron del chico extranjero-Saco el Tema Miki

-Pues no de que Hablas?-Pregunto Confundida Miku

-Pues Gumi nos conto esta mañana disque harían esa transferencia

-Esa Gumi esta Loca a demás de que es muy despistada es mejor no creerle-Dijo tomando una taza de café Yokune, y como si la hubiéramos invocado ella apareció detrás de Miki Con Gakupo, un chico alto con tez Bronceada, pelo largo y Morado al igual que sus ojos, es reservado y tranquilo no se como puede estar con Gumi

-Lo Oí todo-Dijo Furiosa Gumi

-A mi que?-Dijo Yokune ignorándola

-Sabes que tienes contra mi

-Eres una rara, Gritona, tonta

-Como te atreves pues tu eres una Gotica, emo…

-Es lo mismo no

-Además inculta, emo y gotica son dos cosas distintas

-Ignorante

-Torpe-Y asi comenzó una batalla de insultos

Y con es me despedí de Todos y Me fui para la Casita en el coche del padre de Miku, al llegar a mi casa mi madre estaba ya recogiendo todo-A hubieras estado unos minutos antes y los hubieras visto-Me dijo Mama con una sonrisa

-que mala Eres-Y con esto me fui a domir mañana tenia colegio en la tarde asi que tenia que descansar para levantarme temprano y hacer las tareas que no hice el fin de semana, lo admito soy perezosa

CoNTiNuaRa

Bien aquí una nueva historia creo que debo empezar a terminar algunas que hace tiempo que están paralizadas pero bueno aquí dejo otra antes de que se me escape la idea espero y sea de su agrado


	2. Cap 2 Soy Nuevo

Bueno pues para no complicarme la vida decidí que la historia se desarrollaría en Colombia pues por obvias razones ya que habrán muchos cambios

Vocaloid No me pertenece

Capitulo 2 : Soy el Chico Nuevo (Narrado Por Len)

Hoy no Era un Día Normal Para mi, les daré una gran razón Me mudo a otro CONTINENTE como me pudo pasar esto a mi se los resumiré en una palabra que todo niño odia "DIVORCIO" desde que Mama y Papa se separaron todo ha ido de mal a peor, Todo comenzó por que Papa olvido el aniversario de bodas, el cumpleaños de Mi madre y por ultimo y mas importante se le olvido recogerla el día de la mujer para que fuera a su famoso día de relajación, ella solo decía que él era un tonto que nunca le paraba atención y que se estaba hartando, mi padre no es muy detallista su mente es practica y pues lo que desato la bomba atómica fue que el le recordó que una vez ella le había sido infiel y que el la perdono, mi Mama le lanzo desde libros a ollas y termino yéndose de la casa, Y nunca Volvió

Después de un Tiempo mando por correo los papeles de divorcio mi padre ni se inmuto, los firmo todos, se separaron y por si fuera poco al rato de haber quedado "libre" mi madre ya tenia novio, y aquí estoy empacando por que mi padre ya no la soportaba, de verdad no quería quedarme con mi Mama pero tampoco quería irme como dicen por hay "Decisiones como cuestan". Ya cuando termine de empacar baje mis maletas a la sala una por una aunque me duela aceptarle soy muy débil por así decirlo parecía mas un niño de 9 o 10 años que un muchacho de 13 y eso causaba que los chicos se burlaran en varias ocasiones de mi pero que importaba

-Len Ya puedes meter las maletas al Auto-Dijo Mi Padre justo cuando me disponía a descansar bueno es hora de que me Presente Mi Nombre es Len Yokune , Tengo 13 años Pronto cumpliré los 14, soy bajito, parezco una niña, mi pelo es rubio y lo amarro con una coleta arriba, mis ojos son azules y mi piel Blanca, si y mi vida es Desdichada

-Len¡-Ahí venia mi amiga corriendo y gritando como una loca como de esperarse Momone Momo Una chica Alta con pelo largo, lacio y Rojo, Tenia unos hermosos ojos Verdes, Momo es una chica bastante dulce, tímida y vergonzosa-Como lamento que te vayas-dijo ella bajando la cabeza y comenzando a llorar

-Tranquila Momo esto no durara ya veras…Pronto Regresare-Trate de consolarla

-No digas tonterías Len sabemos que no volverás-Se acercó Kasane Teto sin mirarme a los Ojos, ella era un de mis amigas de la Infancia era bastante alta, su pelo es Rojo y se lo recoge con dos moñas que parecen taladros, sus ojos por algún fenómeno de la naturaleza también son Rojos, es una chica muy tierna y alegre a la que le cuesta expresar lo que siente-Toma-Me alcanzo un álbum

-Gracias-Dije en Shock, estuve tan ocupado quejándome por lo de mis padres que no me pare a pensar que iba a perder a mis amigas, que ellas también se sentían mal, no tenia nada que darles, el álbum parecía uno antiguo con relieve de flores y de color café tenia un hermoso corazón con nuestras iniciales L,M,T, al abrirlo me encontré con fotos tan antiguas, en mis cumpleaños, en los suyos, salidas de colegios, celebraciones, lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas-Gracias de verdad, Chicas, no se…como agradecerles haber formado parte de mi Vida-Trate de limpiarme las lagrimas

-Len-Me dijo Momo a punto de llorar otra vez-Entonces quédate con tu Mama

-Momo, no digas tonterías si somos sus amigas tenemos que desear lo mejor para el-Miro a Momo y luego ami- y eso es estar con su padre-Luego nos abrazamos

-Pronto te visitaremos-Me dijeron las dos

-Las estaré esperando chicas-Nos separamos y me ayudaron a subir las maletas-Lo siento por no tener nada para ustedes-Dije luego de subir todo

-No te preocupes, me conformo con una prenda intima-Dijo Teto no tan de broma

-Bueno nos vemos, las extrañare-me despedí mientras mi padre arrancaba deje de agitar mi brazo hasta no verlas Mas

Ahora estábamos en el Avión, mi Padre Rinto Yokune es parecido a mi pero tiene el pelo mas corto y se recoge el flequillo con ganchos, al bajarnos del avión me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en el país en donde me crie, aprendí, crecí, experimente, ahora estaba en Colombia un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi

-Len, por que estas tan triste

-No te duele haber dejado todo, y venir a un país que apenas…-De pronto un montón de personas se acercó a mi padre y lo abrazo-….Conoces-Dije con algo de Duda

-Len, te presento a la Familia que tuve que dejar por irme con esa Bruja-Ella es tu Abuela y mi Mami- me presento a una señora mayor con pelo blanco y ojos azul se veía que tenia varios años de edad pero me iba a preguntar-Ellas son mis hermanas Lily y Luna-Lily era bastante alta y esbelta, su pelo llegaba hasta su cintura y sus ojos eran amarillos, vestía una camisa pegada al cuerpo negra con cintas amarillas y un cuello en V Pronunciado y sin mangas, y un Pantalon totalmente negro pegado al cuerpo y si estaba descalza, Luna se veía Mas tranquila, tenia el pelo ondulado, largo y Mono, sus ojos eran azul y miraba con ternura, llevaba un vestido Naranja sencillo y unas sandalias blancas-Y Mi Hermano Kikaito-Era igual a Lily en muchos aspectos, pues tenia su pelo y ojos de un amarillo encendido el llevaba unos Jeans y una camisa a cuadros y si también estaba descalzo

-Por que están descalzos-Pregunte curioso

-Por que Rinto llego de sorpresa así que nos vestimos de rapidez y se nos olvido ese pequeño detalle-Dijeron los dos

-Si es bastante pequeño

-Pero vaya que te pareces a Rinto, menos mal no saliste igual a tu madre-Dijo Kikaito

-Ahora te presentare a mi hija ella salió a su padre-Dijo Lily mostrándome a una chica de mi misma edad, alta esbelta, con pelo Negro recogido en dos lacias moñas, su tez era blanca, y sus ojos de distinto color-Mi hija Yokune Ruko

Me extendió la Mano-Llamame Yokune no me gusta mi nombre- me dijo y luego se fue

-Mañana tiene que ir a unas clases de danza, por eso tenemos que irnos rápido-Apuro la Mama de mi Padre

En el Carro me senté al lado de una niña de unos 9 años-Hola soy Yuki- me dijo la Pequeña niña no tuve que ser adivino para darme cuenta que era la hermana menor de Ruko pues tenia su pelo negro y lacio recogido en dos pequeñas colitas, sus ojos eran verdes pero a diferencia de su hermana era muy alegre

-Y yo soy Neru-Me dijo sonrojada-Mi padre es Kikaito-Tenia los ojos y pelo amarillo encendido también, tenia el pelo recogido con una gran moña al lado derecho

-Si ya basta de presentaciones-Dijo malhumorada Ruko-quiero llegar rápido la Tia Haku y mi Primo Dell deben estar comiéndose todo-Dijo desesperada

Me dirigí a Neru-quien es haku y Dell

-La Tía Haku es hija de la hermana de nuestra abuela y pues Dell es su Hijo-Al parecer teníamos mucha familia aquí

-A que colegio Ire

-Al mio-Dijo Roku-En mi mismo Salon, asi que pondré algunas reglas, No somos nada, no hablaras con nadie de MIS amigos, y no quiero que hagas cosas estúpidas- con esto bajaron todos del auto, no sabia que decir

Después de la Cena de anoche nos quedamos en la casa de Lily, así es con mi querida prima, hubiera querido quedarme con mi tío kikaito al menos Neru me trataba mejor, a la mañana siguiente ella estaba desayunando dentro de poco saldría a su clase de Danzas

-Oye Tia se yo voy al mismo colegio, tambien puedo ir a esas clases-Lily me miro y pensó

-Claro Ruko lo llevarías

-No ya me tengo que ir y el no esta listo-dicho esto se fue, empezaba a odiarla

Luego me entere de que mañana iba a ir a un Expo asi que tambien quería pegarme, pero mi padre tenia otros planes, una cena con una amiga de la infancia y su hija, al llegar la cena me entere de que la niña tambien se había ido a la Expo, trate de preguntar si podía ir con ella pero mi padre me dijo que ya debía estar lejos, que no la conocía, ni conocía esta ciudad

-Oye mi Hija Rin tambien va a ese colegio-Eso llamo de inmediato mi atención

-Enserio-Pregunte y ella asintió, uno de mis defectos es que me pego a cualquier cosa y si tenia la posibilidad de pegarme a esa chica no necesitaría hablar con Ruko, al parecer ella era muy amable según su Lenka, me mostro bastante fotos de ella y si pensaba que mi padre y lenka se parecían, nunca pensé que su hija Rin tambien se pareciera a Mi

Intentamos esperar a Rin pero al parecer hoy decidió venirse tarde así que nos fuimos, al llegar a la Casa de mi Tia Lily, nos fuimos directo a la Cama, mañana seria Lunes, Abro los ojos Lentamente, todavía no me adaptaba al horario eran los 9:30 debía levantarme para ducharme, no primero desayunaría, Baje hasta la sala y me encontré con Ruko y otra chica haciendo tareas

-Miku como se te ocurre-Regaño mi prima a la chica con el pelo Aquea verde

-Lo siento Yokune-Dijo ella borrando lo que había escrito, al parecer si era cierto que la llamaban por el apellido, no tenia ganas de socializar, asi que subi y me di una ducha cuando Sali y me vesti era las 10 asi que decidi ponerme la camisa de debajo del uniforme y los pantalones, y si me fui descalzo a desayunar luego subi a ver televisión hasta que el reloj marco las 11:30, hay baje a Almorzar, Ruko esta vez por obligación tuvo que esperarme y asi se me hizo interminable la ida al colegio

-Muy Bien alumnos-Trato el profesor de llamar la atención-Hoy tenemos a un estudiante Nuevo, Su nombre es Len Yokune-y se oyeron los susurros "será Primo de Ruko" o "Se parece Mas a Rin" pase rápidamente la Mirada y localice a Rin me miraba sorprendida y apenas la mire la desvió-Bien, ahora siéntate allí al Lado de la señorita Kagamine-"Genial" Pense lo que necesitaba acercarme a ella, me sente al lado de ella, y en eso el profesor se Fue, no vi a Ruko por ningún lado, asi que me acerque a ella y me presente antes de que curiosos vinieran averiguar mi vida-Hola me Llamo Len

-Si ya lo se, Mucho Gusto, Rin

-Sabes mis mi padre conoce a tu Mama

-Asi que tu eres el hijo de Rinto, no me habían dicho tu nombre-Parecia que estaba emocionada como si descubrir esto significara algo para ella

Continuara

Bueno Perdon por la demora es que Ya saben el Colegio a veces no me da tiempo de sentarme a escribir pero bueno Gracias a los primeros lectores de esta Historia

LJ cuadros

Hachune-Chan01

Amy Salas

Nos vemos


	3. Cap 3 Si Sigues Te matare

Bien Aquí Sigo Con este Pequeño Fick

**Cap.3 Si Sigues Te Matare**

(Narra Rin)

No lo Podia Creer el Hijo de Rinto se parecía mucho a mi, al parecer se llamaba Len, Como haría para hablarle, Dios no conocía nada del chico y necesitaba que el también ayudara a que su padre y mi madre tuvieran algo serio, pero y si es un Niño mimado que no quiere que su padre tenga otra relación estaba perdida, no sabia que hacer

-Hola me llamo Len-Me estaba Hablando, "GRACIAS DIOS"

-Si ya lo se, Mucho Gusto, Rin-Dije de Manera de que viera que estaba feliz de que me hablara

-Sabes mi padre conoce a tu Mama-Ya lo sabia pero no se lo iba a decir tenia que comenzar natural ganarme poco a poco su confianza

-Asi que tu eres el hijo de Rinto, no me habían dicho tu nombre-espero que no se notara tanto mi alegría, el resto de las clases pasaron normal yo lo Guiaba paso a paso, hasta que llego el descanso fuimos a la fotocopiadora del Colegio y sacamos fotocopias a algunos cuadernos para que se adelantara, luego de eso buscamos a mis compañeros, apenas sentarme Yokune cogió a Len y se lo llevo lejos de nosotros

-Que mala es Yokune, Yo quería hablar con el-Se quejo Miki

-Yo creo que ella lo conoce, que tal si fueron novios, se conocieron alla en España ella le dijo que volveria, y cuando volvió el ya estaba con otra, pobre Yokune, ese Len es un tonto-Dijo Miku y por desgracia Gumi lo escucho

-No lo puedo creer es enserio- yo le iba a responder rápido pero fui inútil se fue corriendo

-Que hiciste Miku-La regaño kaito

-Lo siento, tranquilos quien le creerá a Gumi-Por Dios Espero que asi sea

(Narra Len)

Rin era una Buena persona me ayudo en todo, me alegre de habérmela encontrado pero al irnos a sentar con sus amigos vi a Yokune quien al sentarse Rin se paro y me llevo a Rastras de ahí "Adios Mundo Cruel"

-Que parte de que no hables con mis amigos no entendiste-Me regaño, de verdad daba miedo

-No sabia que era tu Amiga-Trate de defenderme

-Ahora lo sabes, ahora mira mis amigos son populares, Lindos, amables, Hiperactivos e inteligentes, reúne estas condiciones y podras entrar-Era Una…

-Tu las reúnes

-Tu no me conoces baboso, no me provoques-Con esto se fue

Asi que Rin era todo eso, debí imaginármelo , todos la saludaban, tenia buenos apuntes, fue amable conmigo tal vez me equivoque tendría que buscar otros amigos o quedarme solo, como quisiera estar con Teto y Momo

Al acabar el descanso intente no encontrarme con Rin y segui a unos chicos que me ofrecieron compañía, asi pasaron los Dias y evitaba como podía a Rin pero ella no se rendia, me di cuenta de que era verdad lo que decía Ruko ella era muy popular, inteligente y linda por que querrá hablar conmigo, al poco tiempo recibi un rumor de que antes era novio de mi prima y que la había engañado y todo el drama por eso las personas se me acercaron mas por supuestamente "derretir el corazón de hielo" me hice amigo de Taito y Nigaito, taito tiene el pelo y ojos morados y una tez demasiado palida usa vendas y un parche en el ojo, él es agresivo, sádico, y psicótico, pero si no su personalidad es suave y cariñosa, solo hay que andárselas con cuidado cerca de el, Mientras que Nigaito por fenómenos de la naturaleza tiene el pelo verde al igual que sus ojos Su personalidad se centra en alguien tranquilo, cerrado y callado, aunque las mayorias de las veces se lo ve de manera tierna, alegre y inocente. Muchas veces se lo encuentra siendo molestado por Akaito, Tambien esta Otone peke ella es una chica muy linda y pequeña la cual es considerada la hermanita menor del salón tiene el pelo corto y rojo al igual que sus grandes ojos, la pobre es muda asi que siempre lleva consigo un cuaderno con el cual se puede comunicar a travez de dibujos con los demás. Se dice que tiene una gran adoración con Nigaito y lo considera como un hermano mayor.

Eso es lo que a pasado mas o menos en estos últimos meses, ya termine de adelantarme y estamos ya en el 2 periodo, ahora tenemos clases libres y Akaito, es un chico alto de cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, es extrovertido y un mujeriego, pero también era amigo Mio, en Fin estaba molestando como siempre, Todo iba mas o menos Normal, mi padre ya había conseguido apartamento y se había instalado en una empresa asi que casi no veía a Ruko lo que agradecía al Cielo, pero de cierta forma me siento muy triste y alejado de todo

-Len Adivina que-se me acerco Rin con una gran sonrisa, Miro para ambos lados no veo a Ruko bien podíamos hablar

-Que

-Mi Mama invito a tu padre a la playa para semana santa ellos dos solitos y tu y yo nos vamos a quedar en Mi casa…-Lo próximo paso en cámara lenta-L-o-s d-o-s s-o-l-i-t-o-s-Voy a Morir

Continuara


	4. Cap 4 Si Sigues Te Matare II

Aquí va otro Capi si e estado inspirada estos últimos días (no he fumado Nada)

**Cap 4. Si Sigues te matare (segunda Parte)**

(Narrado por Ruko)

Estaba Tranquila, hoy era un día espectacular ya que teníamos horas libres y ya casi teníamos una semana de receso, me dispuse a buscar a Rin, no quiero admitirlo pero es una de mis mejores amigas, no soy muy expresiva pero me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, digamos que mentí un poco Rin es inteligente y popular, Miku es la líder de porrista y eso la hace la chica mas atlética del colegio ya que esta en diferentes deportes además que nadie la alcanza cuando corre, kaito es el Don juan de toda la institución y Miki bueno ella solo es miki ya que es promedio en los deportes, promedio en notas, y no es muy popular, pero es una gran persona

Y me dirán por que no dejas a Len hablarte, por muchas cosas, 1. Me cae mal, no lo se soy asi, 2. Parece una niña, si lo se también soy mujer pero odio a los niños shouta, parece mucho a Rin y eso es traumático, por eso le di esas reglas no se si sea capaz de golpearlo si se me enfrenta tal vez le de su lugar, Hablando de el, ESTABA hablando con Rin¡, que no entiende, me acerque a ellos para escuchar de que hablaban

-Es que yo me puedo defender solito rin no te preocupes-Dijo Len muy avergonzado

-Pero será mejor que estemos los dos juntos apoyándonos-Los Dos Juntos

-No Rin te dije que no espero no te sientas mal por que rechaze…-no lo iba a dejar terminar, rechazar a Rin, todos literalmente echaban baba por ella y el se daba el lujo de rechazarla me iba a conocer

-No te degrades Rin-dije furiosa- el no te merece-Trate de ponerla detrás de mi-y tu acaso no vez la oportunidad que tienes como piensas rechazarla, acaso tienes problemas mentales

-De que hablas-Me pregunto Rin sorprendida

-Como te le fuiste a declarar a este idiota-Rin y Len se sonrojaron

-No es que mi mama y su padre se iran a la playa un par de Dias asi que me pidieron que cuidara a Len a si que le estaba ofreciendo quedarse conmigo-Dijo ella mirando al suelo

-Ya veo-Trate de no parecer una idiota aunque me incomodaba la idea de que el estuviera solo con Rin en una casa debía admitir que Len necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara-Bueno lo siento me voy-Tenia que salir de allí rápido

(Narra Lenka)

Hoy era un Hermoso dia y mi imaginación brotaba, como sabran soy la mami de Rin, pero apuesto a que no sabia que era escritora, pues si lo soy, hace unos días estaba hablando con Rinto, recordando los viejos tiempos le confesé muy avergonzada que le puse a mi hija Rin por el y por eso mi esposo en ese entonces se enojo conmigo, el me confeso que también le había pasado lo mismo, es triste saber que nos amamos siempre pero por cosas de la vida no pudimos estar juntos, los dos nos conseguimos novios para darnos celos y metimos la pata casándonos con personas que no queríamos el mio no duro mucho pero el tuvo que irse del país , ese dolor que llevaba adentro en ese entonces me ayudo a crear mucho libros haciéndome una persona famosa y adinerada me compre una casa propia de dos platas la cual podía seguir creciendo si lo deseaba la decore como quise compre mucho libros para que mi pequeña leyera y plante un gran jardín, todo eso lo hice en varios meses, ahí siempre estuvo mi pequeña acurrucándose conmigo por las noches, siempre sorprendiéndome cada dia con su sonrisa, rin se convirtió en mi única razón para Vivir

Ahora es mas grande, pero sigue siendo esa chica dulce que crie, quiero que sea feliz pero simplemente a veces la veo tan alejada de la realidad no es que me moleste es que quiero que ella tengo todo lo que yo no tuve, que triunfe en el amor, que sea la mejor en todo, que nunca este Sola, acaso es mucho pedir, ahora estoy aquí hablando con mi primer y único amor y no saben el dolor que me causa

-Bueno ahora que contaste tu Vida Te contare la Mia-Me dijo tranquilamente Rinto

(narra Rinto)

Pues Bien, hace ya tiempo cuando tenia unos 10 años o 9 conoci a una Niña llamada lenka al principio me reia de ella pues me producia gracia su nombre, además de que era muy distraída y casi siempre se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos alguien no muy brillante a mi parecer pero era muy linda, y casi siempre quería estar cerca de ella o que ella me pusiera atención solamente a mi, lo cual era mega difícil puesto que tenia una gran imaginación en la que muchas veces se perdia, con el paso de los años me enamore de ella, pero nunca pude decírselo asi que, intente otra estrategia que en televisión siempre funcionaba darle celos para que ella se declarara, pero fue todo lo contrario ya que ella también consiguió novio lo que me lastimo de sobremanera, asi que decidi llegar a extremos con la chica que decía amar nunca imagine que ella resultaría embarazada al igual que Lenka, todo comenzó a derrumbarse tuve que casarme con esa chica, y ella con ese chico, luego de un tiempo ella me dijo que debíamos ir donde estaba toda su familia yo acepte y me deje guiar por mi destino, el cual me separaba lentamente de Lenka

Luego de que al Fin naciera Len, sentí que todo poco a poco estaba valiendo la pena era un Niño hermoso, alegre y inocente, y solo me concentre en el dejando olvidada a mi esposa la cual como excusa por mi minima atención se fue a revolca con otro eso no me dolio tanto me dio igual y segui mi vida exactamente como siempre, lo único que me alegraba el corazón era ver a mi hijo jugando y sonriéndome todos los días eso me llenaba y era lo único que necesitaba pues veía en el la sonrisa de lenka, Luego cuando el crecio me di cuenta de que se parecía en mi en muchos aspectos pues se veía débil, pero sabia que crecería y seria tan guapo como yo, aunque esa bruja no pensaba lo mismo solo lo humillaba de forma sutil aunque el no quisiera darse cuenta, cuando por fin me vi libre de toda presión aliste las maletas y le di a elegir a Len el decidio venir conmigo lo que me alegro, ahora cuando por fin vi a lenka después de tanto tiempo siento que siempre he caminado para encontrame con ella, pero no sabíamos si todavía íbamos a estar juntos o estaríamos peor que antes

(Narra Len)

-Rin, por favor-Dije para que me dejara ir me tenia contra la pared y por amor a Dios no tenia fuerza suficiente para sacármela de encima

-No hasta que me dijas que si vas a ir-Me dijo apretándome mas, me estoy muriendo

-De quien fue la idea

-de Rinto tu papi, me dijo que te ayudara cuando no pudieras abrir algo, matar insectos ya que te daban miedo-Papa es tan malo a veces me hizo quedar como un completo perdedor

-No es que me de Miedo-Ahora que lo pienso quedarme solo es aterrador-Bueno esta bien si me quedare en tu casa pero no es por que me de miedo los insectos

-esta Bien entonces el viernes te pasas de inmediato-Me dijo, ya dejándome respirar

-Si esta bien

-aremos un montón de cosas como jugar todos lo juego de tablero a ver cual nos lleva a un universo alterno como en esas pelis como jumanji*-Y con una sonrisa se despidió y yo que pensé que descansaría esta semana

Ahora que lo pienso Ruko no hizo mucho apenas se fue sin advertirme, acaso pensaba en torturarme cuando rin no viera, o señor a penas puedo respirar por esa gran presión-Asi que el nene no puede estar solo-Casi me tiro de la barandilla en la cual estaba recostado

-Pues no entiendes, ella me insistia

-Si se como puede ser Rin no ve, lo que esta haciendo, invitando a un chico a su casa estando ellos dos solos-Se tapo la cabeza- que pensaran los demás

-y por que tendrían que saberlo

-Pues cierto no-Dijo reflexionando Ruko-Bueno a un chico normal se le diría no te propases con Ella pero creo que rin tiene mucha mas fuerza que tu-Con esto comenzó a reir con ganas-asi que cuídate esa casa es grande puedes perderte

-Acaso que crees también viví en una casa grande- me queje mientras ella desaparecía de mi vista, al menos creo que estamos prosperado no me dijo nada Amenazante

Asi llego el descanso y con esto una sorpresa Mas

Continuara


	5. Cap 5 Van Hacer un programa

**Cap Hacer un Programa**

(Narrado Por Rin)

Soy genial, consegui que Len se quedara en mi Casa, tengo un plan increíble, siquiero juntar a mi Mama con su papa tengo que hacer que Len deje de ser un niño Mimado, que madure mas y para eso tengo un estupendo plan, solo tengo que esperar el Viernes y sorpresa hoy es Miercoles

-Chicos ya llego la profesore-Anuncio Miki

Que mal, Entraron todos al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos Puesto, en ese momento entro la profesora una mujer alta de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, piel palida y mirada perdida su nombre era Yowane Haku-Bien Estudiantes, el coordinador me dijo que les diera la siguiente noticia-saco unos papeles-Vamos a emitir un programa de Noticas durante el descanso, algunas personas de esta clase fueron escojidas para participar, Rin Kagamine, Len y Ruko Yokune

-Eso nes lo que necesitaba-Dijo emocionada Ruko

Llegamos los tres a coordinación, ahí encontramos a Gumi y Juon Kiku una chica loca de pelo y ojos rojos-Bien los he llamado aquí para decirles que he estado pensando en hacer un noticiero ya saben algo no muy grande para atraer a los estudiantes, algo informativo pero a la vez entretenido, asi que decidi reclutarlos a ustedes soldados, Len y Ruko se que traerán diversión a este noticiero-El coordinador se llama kikaito el cual tiene una hija en otro colegio llamada neru y una hermana llamada Lily la cual era la mami de Ruko-cierto len mi querido sobrino-Todo en mi cabeza encajo por eso Ruko defendió a Len, ella lo conocía, son primos, por eso Rinto se había quedado en la casa de Lily, me reprendí mentalmente por no haberlo visto antes

(Narrado Por Ruko)

Maldito Tio Kikaito por que siempre me asi quedar mal ahora Rin lo sabría y me diría algo como "es tu primo por que no me dijistes, por que nunca hablaste con el, quieres una naraja" tal vez esa ultima no, viendo que no tenia ninguna otra reacción solo seguí prestando atención y asi nos dieron un guion y una hora exacta en cuando comenzar a actuar

_-Vas a seguir ahí parado, Viendo como todo lo que haz hecho se desmorona por que no supiste eleguir-al ver que no respondia comenzó a llorar- que importa, quédate aquí, piérdelo todo-y con esto e fue corriendo_

Que aburrido estaba todo hoy luego de unas cuantas preparaciones se decidio que Len y Rin iban hace los presentadores, Juon la que daba el pronostico del tiempo, gumi la que daba información y yo entrevistaría a los invitados, Facil hoy era nuestra primera emisión y len estaba bastante nervioso mientras que Rin no dejaba de sonreir

_Hoy en Nuestra primera Emision presentamos ENTRE NOTOCIAS con Nuestro Presentadores Rin Kagamine y Len Yokune_

-Bueno Tardes estudiantes-Dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo captando la atención de todos, comenzó a decir las noticias Rin-Hoy 20 de marzo a las 4 de la tarde es la primera emisión de este noticiero de estudiantes para estudiantes , asi que esperamos que lo disfruten

-Informamos que pronto se corregirá el error en los carnet estudiantil de todos, asi que hoy a la ultima hora serán llevado los observadores para que los llenen otra vez-Informo len-Ahora en otras noticias Juon no dira el clima de estos días haber si necesitan traer sombrilla

-Bueno Hola-Dijo distraídamente Juon-no se muy bien que hacer-a mis espaldas solo hay una papel verde, como voy a pronosticar algo con un PAPEL VERDE¡-de pronto saco un hacha quien sabe de donde, y le pega varias veces a la pared-Pero no importa toda la semana va hacer un calor horrible asi que traigan botellas de agua o cualquier otro liquido, ya que los aires de algunos salones se dañaron, eso es todo amigos-Saco una zanahoria

-Bueno Gracias Juon-Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa-Ahora hoy vamos a entrevistar con Ruko Yokune a la chica mas atlética del Colegio Miku Hatsume-Se movio la cámara a una pequeña mesa

-Hola, Hoy estamos aquí con Miku, Vamos hacerle algunas preguntas como, ¿Qué te impulsa todos los días a hacer algo tan horrible como el ejercicio

-Pues creo que es…-La interrumpe

-Era solo un ejemplo, ahora si las Preguntas, ¿es cierto que tu y Kaito son novios?-Susurro algo como "quien hace estas preguntas"

-Pues…-Miku comenzó a sonrojarse-No somos solo amigos

-Si claro…, bien a la siguiente pregunta, que se siente ser la capitana de porristas

-Pues son unas chicas asombrosa…-Otra interrupción

-Mira ella no están aquí, di algún chime de alguna de ella-le dijo "secretamente a Miku"

-Claro que no ellas son increíbles…

-oi que Iroha estaba coqueteando con Kaito

-Son solo rumores

-Tengo un video

-QUEEE¡-Miku salto de la silla

-Eso es todo en la Entrevista-Dijo Len cortando la Toma-Ahora con las noticias de información con Gumi

-Buenas tardes Compañeros, Hoy solo hay unas pocas noticias como, Mañana habrá un sondeo se verán si traen maquillaje u otros accesorios mas que van hacer decomisados, además de que se revisaran uniformes asi que estén preparados (no se si en sus colegios hacen esta clase de cosas), eso es todo por hoy-Hace el símbolo de amor y paz ya saben ese que en la sombra es un conejito

-Bien eso fue Todo en esta Transmisión si tienen alguna queja o quieren aportar algo pueden hacerlo-Dijo Rin

-Asi que esperamos que hayan disfrutado este pequeño noticiero de estudiantes para estudiantes-Y con esto la pantalla se puso negra y salio alguien bailando

Al salir del estudio los integrantes del noticieron fueron envueltos por un monton de estudiantes-Son fabulosos me encanto el noticieron-Gritaban todos-si síganlo haciendo-Gritabas otro-yo tengo varias propuestas-Dijo uno casi saliendo del tumulto de gente-Entrevístenme a mi –Y asi hasta que lograron salir y llegaron a la oficina del coordinador

-Fue un gran éxito, los felicito-con esto los dejo solos

-como querían que dijiera el tiempo con una cartulina verde-se quejo Juon, todos la miramos

-Te dijimos que era una pantalla verde solo los espectadores podían ver las graficas no tu-Respondimos todos en coro no había que gritarla ya que había que llevarla con calma

-Ahora que me acuerdo-dijo guardando su Hacha-bien eso es todo no-Y se Fue

-A veces ella me da miedo

-Igual a Mi-Me dieron la razón Todos

Luego el Día Paso normal, solo una discusión entre miku y Iroha nada que temer, sono el timbre de salida y todos salieron, ya era de noche asi que me empezaba a dar sueño, quería llegar rápido a mi casa pero el destino tenia otros planes para mi

-es ella-Fue lo ultimo que oí luego todo se volvió negro

(Narra Len)

Hace Tiempo Habia llegado del Colegio, tenia que arreglar una cosas con mi padre después de todo Hoy habían pasado muchas cosas y aunque estaba a punto de caerme por el sueño tenia que hablar con el

-Papa, tu fuiste el de la idea de irme con Rin mientras viajabas con su madre

-Si, Hijo, tenia miedo de que quedaras solo y no durmieras bien en las vacaciones por culpa del miedo de estar solo-A veces pienso que mi Papa me conoce mejor que yo

-Si, pero tenia que saberlo Rin

-me parece una Buena chica, ella dijo que también le asustaba la idea de quedarse sola asi que estaría mas que encantada por que fueras-A bueno que mas puedo decir quiero mucho a mi Padre por que regañarlo por querer lo mejor para mi

-Esta Bien, Sabes lo que me paso en el colegio

-Que paso

-me eligieron para hacer un noticiero, también a Ruko y Rin y dos chicas mas Gumi y Juon, debo decir que muy divertido y mas cua…-de Pronto el Telefono comenzó a Sonar

-Atiende Len-Me pare y conteste

-Hola/Len *Sollozo*/Que paso tia Lily¡/Ruko no ha Vuelto, no esta por alla o te dijo algo/no, al salir me dijo que estaba muerta y que te iba a llamar para que la recogieras/Pues si me llamo pero nada que aparece y ya he llamado a todas sus amigas, nadie sabe nada

-Len Que pasa-Se alarmo mi padre

-Creo que Ruko esta desaparecida-Dije tapando el teléfono

-Pasamela-/Que paso Lily…Ya veo, no tranquila, voy para alla-Luego colgó-Hijo tengo que irme, te quedas o me acompañas-Odiaba a Ruko pero esto me parecía Grave

-te acompaño-Con esto nos fuimos en el auto hacia la casa de mi tia, ahí estaba miku, Kaito, Miki y Rin y Su madre

-Rinto-Grito Lily abrazando a mi Padre-Ella nunca se escaparia

-Tranquila Lily, Donde esta tu esposo

-Ya viene para aca, es que estaba de viaje y se tardara un poco-Luego de un Tiempo Llego el Padre de Ruko Piko, debo decir que se parece mucho a su hija alto, con pelo blanco, y un ojo verde y el otro azul

-Piko Dile a los oficiales que Ruko nunca escaparia

-Asi que eso piensan, Mi hija, no escapo asi que hagan lo que tengan que hacer-Se veía que conocía bien la situación acaso ya había pasado

-Esta no es la primera vez…-Trato de razonar el policía

-Pero esta vez es diferente no vio que ella llamo antes de desaparecer-reclamo Piko

-Si esta tan seguro investigaremos, pero si resulta ser otra vez uno de los caprichos de Ruko, tendrá que pagar una multa-Piko no se inmuto, hasta que los policías se fueron

-Ruko, se que ella no haría algo asi-Dijo Lily desesperada

-Ya tranquila todo estará bien-Trato de tranquilizar a su esposa-Donde esta yuko-pregunto

-Se fue a dormir, mañana le contaremos que pasa

-Okey-Luego todos entramos a tomar algo antes de irnos

-Gracias Por venir-Agradecio Lily

-No podíamos dejarte sola, sabes como son esos policías, tenían que haberte tomado enserio enseguida-Miku era la que mas rabia tenia de todos pues ella había llegado primero y había discuto con los oficiales

-Ademas todos estamos de acuerdo en que Ruko esta vez no escapo a voluntad-Dijo Kaito

-No vale de nada tener mas discusiones-Dijo Miki limpiándose la cara-Vamos todos a nuestras casa-se paro y se fue

(Narra Ruko)

Sentia algo Humedo debajo de mi cuerpo, además de que olia horrible, abri lentamente mis ojos y intente sentarme, me latía fuerte el corazón, me daba vueltas la cabeza además de que sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, miro a mi alrededor solo veo rejas, además de que lo único que me ilumina es una bombilla que tintinea-En donde estoy-Okey estaba asustada

-Lo Siento Ruko Trate de Detenerlos-Dijo una voz familiar distorsionada por las lagrimas-Pero Te querían-No Lo pudia creer era…

(Narra Rin)

Sentia que no Podia Hablar, Sabia que Ruko estaba mal pues cuando ella se iba a escapar le decía a medio mundo traía ropa a la escuela y se escondia en el sotano de la casa de Miki, además que nos llamaba constantemente a todos para que le trajéramos Café, esta vez no había dicho nada, no había dado indicios de nada, la pobre miki apenas podía hablar sin que le saliera un sollozo sabia que ella y Ruko como yo la conocíamos desde que tenemos conciencia, las tres nos criamos juntas, aunque nunca lo admitiéramos éramos las mejores amigas, fue en el colegio que conocimos a Miku y Kaito y nuestro amistad a permanecido intacta aunque seamos todos tan diferente, y todos estábamos devastados, ¿donde estas Ruko?

-Rinto, tal vez a ti se te haga raro pero, Ruko escapa casi diario de casa-Empezo mi mami a contar la historia-Luka, Lily y Yo estábamos embarazadas, Ja desde que son pequeñas son tan unidas, Ruko va y se esconde en la casa de Luka y en ese tiempo Rin le tiene que llevar café cada vez que puede, pero esta vez están diferente, Cuando Luka dijo que no estaba allí, supimos que algo malo pasaba

-Sabes, me he perdido de mucho mientras estaba en España-Rinto agarro la Mano de mi madre, se que este no era el momento pero me daba alegría que su relación estuviera avanzando-espero no perderme mas-Mire a Len que miraba la escena sorprendido de Pronto daño todo el ambiente mágico

-papa es mejor irnos, se esta haciendo Tarde-Como predije Len era un Niño todavía y al parecer no quería que su padre se volviera a enamorar, por eso le insistí tanto en que se quedara conmigo, tenia que convencerlo, pero creo que como están las cosas no podre pensar bien las cosas, solo quiero que me suene el celular y escuchar la voz de ruko diciéndome " Rin que paso con mi café, ya sabes como me gusta"

Continuara

Bueno eso es todo por Hoy Gracias a los que siguen esta historia se que son pocos pero agradezco que me apoyen en este proyecto


	6. Cap 6 La Verdad No es revelada

**Capitulo 6: la Verdad no es revelada**

Ya ha pasado una semana y Ruko nada que aparece, y como si eso fuera poco Miki, se fue a Otra Ciudad, hace unos Días me lo dijo, su padre Luki había sido transferido a ultima hora y por eso no nos había dicho nada, nos reunimos hace un Día como en una tertulia para despedirlos y hoy se fueron, Trate de hablar con Miku pero me ignora y se la pasa con las chicas de porristas, y Kaito ya ni siquiera me saluda, Todo estaba siendo tan raro estar sola en los descansos como una antisocial, sentía que poco a poco mi vida se estaba derrumbando

-Hola Rin ¿Por qué tan triste?-Me pregunto Juon, de todas las personas que me imagine que me preguntarían, ella era la única que no estaba en lista

-Pues hace tiempo me han pasado cosas…

-Si lo he oído secuestraron a Ruko, Miki se fue, Miku te ignora al, igual que Kaito

-Como sabes tanto-Pregunte asombrada

-Cuando estas en mi posición es difícil no enterarse de lo ultimo-Sonrió y luego puso su mano en mi mejilla izquierda-Rin Pronto todo este dolor, soledad, miseria que sientes se volverán peor, y cuando sientas que no puedes mas, alguien aparecerá para salvarte, por que chicas como tu siempre tienen alguien que se preocupa por ellas-Luego su mano se fue atrás de mi cuello y lentamente cogió un mechón de mi pelo, y lo sostuvo mientras caía delicadamente entre sus dedos hasta que solo un pelo quedo y con un rápido movimiento me lo arranco, estaba en stock -ya lo veras, antes de que empiece…Terminara-y con esto se fue dejándome a mi sola otra vez

Que había significado todo lo que me había dicho, por que me arranco un pelo, como sabe tanto de mi situación actual, estaba de verdad confundida, y antes de darme cuenta termino el ultimo día de esta semana de colegio ahora veía una semana de descanso, al fin mi Mami si iba ir a ese viaje y Len se iba a quedar conmigo, ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo que no hablo bien con el

-…Espero que la estés tratando como se lo merece, Kaito-escuche entre los murmullos esa voz tan dulce y melodiosa pero a la vez llena de odio

-Tranquila, esta recibiendo lo que merece-Dijo Kaito con un tono de voz tan frio que casi dude que fuera el

-espero que esa perra de Lily este sufriendo-Mi corazón se detuvo, Kaito acaso tendría algo que ver con el secuestro de Ruko, Sentía mi cara ardiendo, no podía ser él era nuestro amigo, simplemente no podía ser, Kaito era dulce, él nunca lo haría, Ahora sentía una picada en los ojos y poco a poco de ellos brotaron lagrimas-Ahora tenemos que poner la segunda parte en marcha, hacer pagar a Rinto por abandonarme

-No pensaras en secuestrar a….-La voz normal de Kaito volvió pero ahora era teñida por el miedo-Pero es tu¡…-De pronto se callo abruptamente

-No oíste eso alguien esta escuchando-Maldición pensé rápidamente, intente moverme para salir pero justo en es momento a una cucaracha se le ocurrió hacer acto de presencia haciendo que por reflejo me fuera para atrás tumbando así unos botes de basura-Maldición-espeto la mujer luego oí como cargaba un arma-Primero muerta que terminar en prisión-y con esto disparo a centímetros de mi hombro, tenia que correr-Ahí esta-Sentía como los disparos rozaron parte de mi uniforme pero cuando por fin llegue a la parte concurrida de la calle cesaron, tenia que correr a casa

De camino a Casa no pude evitar pensar, ya sabia por que Kaito se había alejado de mi, pero por que secuestrar a Ruko, por que esa mujer quería que sufriera Lily ahora iba por Rinto, y si secuestraba a-Len-Dije en voz alta, quien seria esa Mujer…"Pero es Tu…", simplemente no puede ser

(Narra Len)

Hace Mas de media hora que rin debería a ver Vuelto, Ya casi mi Padre y Lenka se iban-Bien Len ya nos tenemos que ir, le dices a Rin todas las instrucciones-Me dijo Lenka mientras montaban sus maletas al Vehículo

-MAMAAAA¡-De pronto Rin llego totalmente roja-Perdón me distraje¡….Soy una Tonta…PERO DE VERDAD no pensaras irte sin despedirte de TU HIJA

-A Pero Rin Tranquila, sé que siempre llegaras Amor-La abrazo y le dio un beso-Bien Nos vamos-Mi padre hizo lo mismo conmigo, se subieron al auto, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el portón mi padre grito

-Cuida Mucho a Len¡-Nunca podre volver a ver a los ojos a Rin

Luego del incomodo Silencio, Rin me ayudo a instalarme en una Habitación casi al lado de la suya, me mostro donde quedaba el baño, la terraza, el cuarto de juegos, la piscina, los perros, su criadero de conejos, su Jardín de vegetales, el Sauna, el laboratorio y por ultimo me hizo subir a su GRAN casa del árbol, se veía moderna además de que tenia mucho detalles antiguos y varios juguetes viejos, pinturas, exámenes, cartas y cuadros de ella con Lenka, Ruko y Miki cuando pequeñas, en varios lugares del mundo pero la que mas me llamo la atención era en una en la que Ruko tomaba en un rincón tranquilamente una taza de café, mientras que los padre de Miki pintaban las paredes, Rin estaba en los hombros de Piko y Lenka estaba con Lily la cual sostenía una bebe que supuse seria Yuki , un cuadro muy bonito y extraño, la seguí hasta una ventana con una especie de Sillas, nos sentamos mientras mirábamos el cielo ella me pregunto

-¿Cómo es tu Mama?-Es pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-Pues es una Persona escandalosa, le gustaba llamar la atención y pues en ocasiones me humillaba sutilmente pero lo hacia

-Enserio?-me dijo asombrada

-si sé que suena Mal, pero ella no es la mejor madre del mundo, casi el 99,9% del tiempo me estaba gritando a mi y a mi padre, de verdad aunque quería quedarme en España, no me imagino una vida en donde solo viva con mi Madre, creo que seria horrible, simplemente es insoportable, no se como mi padre la aguanto

-Tal vez Por Ti-Me dijo Rin distraídamente mirando al Cielo-Sabes a veces, mi Mama miraba fijamente al Cielo y luego me miraba a mi como si hubiera estado en un viaje, me acariciaba la cabeza y con una sonrisa me decía "Ha valido la pena", nunca supe a que se refería hasta que leí su ultimo libro, trataba sobre un Padre que se había casado con una bruja la cual resulto embarazada, para que la bruja no matara a su hijo, él se quedo a su lado viendo como otra familia lo criaba con el amor que él le pudo haber dado, luego de algunos años la bruja murió y él fue a ver a su hijo el cual ya era un adulto correcto, honesto y con un futuro ya establecido, lo abrazo y le dijo la verdad pidiéndole que lo perdonara, el chico sabia lo que había pasado y lo perdono en ese momento el empezó a morir en los brazos de su hijo y le dijo "Ha Valido la Pena" –Cerro los Ojos-Quiero que mi Mami sea feliz, ella se lo merece, por eso te pregunto-Me miro Fijamente-Tu quieres que tu padre sea también feliz

-No entiendo lo que me dices-Claro que quería que mi padre fuera feliz

-Entonces aceptarías que el saliera con otra persona

-Pues yo…

-Sabes te estas comportando con un Niño Mimado¡-Alzo un poco la voz

-De que hablas

-Si quieres a tu padre lo ayudarías para que reconstruyera su vida amorosa pero no lo quieres solo para ti-Luego de eso se levanto-Y eso es de un niño mimado-Y se fue

Estaba Loca, decirme esa clase de cosas y luego simplemente ignorarme el resto de la Noche pero que le pasaba-Oye Rin, que fue todo el espectáculo de antes

-Len Dime, Me ayudarías a Emparejar a Nuestros Padres

-Pero…porque?¡…

-Ves eres un niño MIMADO

-No es eso¡…Pero por que con Lenka

-No ves su química cuando están juntos, es obvio que hay gusto mutuo

-A mi no me parece, es mejor ver lo por otro lado, eran amigos de la infancia

-Excusas, excusas y mas excusas-Me dijo en tono burlón-Ellos se aman Len-Me dijo casi poniéndose encima mio

-No te voy a ayudar¡-Intente quitarla inútilmente-Mi padre debe estar destrozado no quiero que de una que se meta en una relación-Ella me miro con rabia

-me rindo mañana cuando estemos mas calmado intentare que se te ilumine por que veo que estas en esta etapa de shock que no te deja progresar-Apago la Luz-BUENAS NOCHES¡-Grito mientras azoto la puerta de su habitación, pensé frustrado por que ahora estaba lleno de miedo, por la repentina soledad "esta será una laaarga Semana"

(Narra Lenka)

-Por que Carajos no arranca el Avión-Dije tratando de calmarme

-Están tardando por que hubo una falla al subir el equipaje-Trato de calmarme Rinto

-Oye, entonces hablemos de alguna, ya sabes para pasar el rato

-Soy todo oído

-Crees que Len y Rin hacen linda pareja

-Por que lo dices

-No haz visto como insistió Rin para que Len se quedara allá esta enamorada

-Si pero Len, no creo que…estas interpretando todo-Dijo el nervioso

-Lo sabia eres un Padre sobreprotector, debes dejar que Len haga su vida

-No, el no esta preparado, es joven para terne novia, además acaba de perder a su madre debe ser algo duro para él debe superarlo primero o si no podría caer en una clase de depresión-Dijo el tratando de justificarse

-Excusas, a demás de eso tontas-Dije yo para que se callara-mira mejor hablamos por la mañana…-me puse unos audífonos-Creo que ahorita tienes la mente muy cerrada-y con esto cerré mis ojos ya que empezamos a despegar

(Narra Ruko)

Genial hoy empezaban las vacaciones y yo estaba en este inmundo lugar, sentía que ya nada valía la pena, he estado aquí casi tres días creo y lo peor es saber que no fueron unos extraños los que me secuestraron sino personas que conocía que me conocían como ese Maldito de Kaito lo considere mi amigo por tanto tiempo y me apuñala así, nunca se lo perdonare y lo peor fue cuando vino aquí y mostro su estúpida cara de satisfacción mientras decía "Sabes, oí que el padre de Miki se ira a otra ciudad, que lastima que una de sus mejores amigas no este para despedirla" así que Miki se había ido esa Idiota por que no espero hasta que yo apareciera

-Pero como estas Hoy, Ruko-Llego uno de los cómplices de Kaito la loca de Juon-Sabes ya te hemos tenido mucho tiempo acá-Dijo mostrando su mejor cara de Psicópata-Creo que es hora de terminar con esto-Dijo apuntándome directamente a la cabeza con una pistola-Cuanto lamento hacer esto?-Se pregunto a si misma-Jaaaa-Luego de eso me mostro un cabello-Mas Bien cuanto lamentara tu hermosa amiga Rin Hacerlo

-No Mientas, sé que ella nunca seria parte de esto¡-Vi como comenzaba a reírse

-Claro que ella no es parte de esto

-Si se atrevieron a tocar UNO SOLO DE SUS CABELLOS Yo…-Esta vez se rio mas fuerte

-Tu que nos jalaras los pies, además Ruko creo que si toque uno de sus pelos-Me dijo mostrándome unos pequeños pelitos Rubios

-Que le Hiciste¡-Empecé a llorar

-Nada solo le jale el pelo, no exageres…Pero la cuestión es como esto le afectara a largo plazo, cuando encuentren inexplicablemente ADN de Rin en la escena del crimen-Dijo ella haciendo círculos con la Pistola-Imagínate la Pequeña Rin la asesina de Ruko

-Nadie lo Creerá-Trate de convencerme-Mis padres saben que ella nunca lo haría

-pero la Cosa es plantar la semilla de la duda-Dijo Una voz masculina detrás de Juon

-Kaito-Dijo Juon con voz alegre, esa Loca estaba enamorada de ese traidor

-Bien Juon-Dijo el mientras la besaba, mientras yo intentaba no vomitar

-Bien ya puse las huellas en la pistola y en la soga-dijo Juon sonrojada-Solo falta los pelos en su ropa

-Pero antes-Kaito le quito el arma a Juon y me apunto-Hay que matarla

-por que lo haces?¡-Trate de no llorar-Yo era tu amiga, Rin es tu amiga por que lo Haces?¡…Que te pasa, acaso no tienes corazón

-Lo siento Ruko, ya hemos ido demasiado lejos, además todo lo que hice fue por amor

-a Juon-Dije sorprendida

-No como podría querer a esta loca-La insulto sin importarle nada-Lo hice por amor a ella-Dijo el mirando a la nada

-Pero dijiste que me amabas, ¿Quién es ella?-Dijo afligida Juon

-ya cállate solo eras un juguete, cuando acabe con Ruko seguirás tu-Juon comenzó a Llorar mientras otros llegaban y la agarraban-Ahora Di Wiski Ruko

-Maldito BASTARDO¡-Grite a todo lo que me daba

Continuara

Bueno aquí con otro capi espero sea de su agrado, gracias a sus comentarios de verdad me empujan a seguir esta historia y no dejarla en el olvido, acepto criticas o sugerencias, tratare de mejorar lo que pueda para su total comprensión


	7. Cap 7 Cambiando de tactica

**Capitulo 7: Cambiando de táctica**

-ALTO¡-Dijo una Voz Femenina-Dios, por que la vas a Matar?-Dijo apareciendo de la oscuridad, una mujer alta, esbelta, con un largo cabello ondulado que enmarcaba su fino rostro, sus ojos azules era penetrantes y fríos

-Esa no fue tu orden-Dijo Kaito confundido

-No solo dije que consiguieran el ADN de Rin-La mujer me miro y sonrió-Que pasa Ruko, sorprendida

-Pero si tú eres, dime que no eres…

-La persona que planeo todo esto?, claro que lo soy, siempre he amado al tonto de tu Tío ese Rinto, siempre quiso a esa tonta de Lenka, Pero ahora he venido a este lugar solo a una cosa, Vengarme de Tu Tío hacerles pagar a toda su familia a la zorra de Lenka-Luego de eso hizo que dos hombres trajeran a una chica de pelo rubio-y que mejor forma que con sus hijos-Los hombres botaron a la chica a mi lado

-Neru?-Estaba toda golpeada, tal vez se resistió mas que yo-por que la golpearon

-Pues no se, la muy idiota no quiso que se llevaran a Yuki así que nos entretuvo-Dijo tan fríamente que dude que fuera humana

-Maldita…Por que…-Trate de calmarme

-Por Dios eres sorda, Pero bueno te lo explicare Otra vez, Hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era Pequeña

_-Rinto¡-__**Llego a su lado una pequeña niña de cabello corto y ondulado**_

_-ahora que quieres Seeu-__**Pregunto desinteresado el niño de cabello rubio**_

_-Supe que ahora estudiaras en mi mismo colegio_

_-Si, ya ahora déjame-__**Se acostó de medio lado dándole la espalda a la niña**_

_-Sabes Rinto…desde hace tiempo…yo…ahora que tenemos…13, pensé…en confesarte lo que sentía…yo…tu…-__**De pronto el chico se levanto y se fue**_

_-Lo siento Seeu solo te veo como una amiga-__**La chica corrió para que nadie viera como lloraba**_

-Y como si eso fuera poco, cuando llego al colegio comenzó a juntarse con MI mejor amiga aun recuerdo esos momentos-dijo Seeu mirándome con rencor como si yo tuviera la culpa-Recuerdo como todos decían hacen tan buena pareja, o cosas por el estilo, yo trate de ignorarlo por tanto tiempo hasta que unos días antes de nuestra graduación Rinto me dijo que lo acompañara

_-Seeu, recuerdas como hace unos años, me confesaste que te gustaba-__**mi corazón se paralizo**_

_-Si lo recuerdo_

_-Creo que estaba asustado en ese tiempo, compromiso y cosas por el estilo me aterraban, pero creo que ahora que soy mas maduro, podemos tener algo_

-de verdad fui feliz en esa época, pero solo me utilizo-en ese momento Neru se comenzó a despertar-ahora voy hacer que el sufra lo que yo sufrí, tu y tu Prima pueden ponerse cómodas, pronto llegara Len y luego veré como vengarme de Luna-antes de irse nos miro y sonrió-Dile que felicidades no le haremos nada a Yuki

-Seeu pero no sabemos donde esta Len-Eso me alivio ellos no sabían que se estaba quedando con Rin

-Seguro Rinto se lo llevo con el a ese viaje que hizo, como es de sobreprotector-A Daba gracias a Dios al menos no iban a encontrar a Len en un buen rato-Oye por que tienen atrapada así a Juon-Pregunto mientras la soltaban

-Trato de revelarse-Dijo Kaito

-Juon acaso pensabas traicionarnos, eres una de mis mejores cómplices-le acaricio la Cabeza

-No, es solo que me sorprendí-Dijo Juon como una niña indefensa

-Ves Kaito solo se sorprendió-Con esto salieron

Cuando todos se fueron me acerque a Neru y la voltee con cuidado tenia varios moretones en la cara, y sus brazos presentaban hematomas en sus brazos-Neru Me escuchas?

-Yuki ¿esta bien?-Me pregunto Neru

-Si Neru, Ahora descansa, yo no dejare que te hagan mas daño

(Narra Neru)

Menos mal hoy era el ultimo de día de clases y después unas largas y merecidas Vacaciones, como verán desde la desaparición de Mi Prima Ruko, me ofrecí para llevar a Yuki y traerla de el Jardín-Neru ¿Por qué Ruko no ha vuelto a casa?-Al parecer todavía no le han dicho

-Ya sabes como es Ruko

-Si pero antes ella me llamaba por las noche a decirme buenas noches y cantarme una canción, por ahora no lo hace-Yo no sabia que Ruko hacia eso

-Tal vez no ha tenido tiempo

-Pero…-de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas-siento que ella esta en peligro

-Yuki ¿Ella esta Bien?-Me reprendí por haberlo dicho así, le alcance un pañuelo que tenia

-Pues, se queja por que no le dan Café-me dijo limpiándose la carita-La abrase y comenzamos de nuevo a caminar, nos faltaban unas dos cuadras para llegar a su casa-Neru ese auto nos esta Siguiendo-Mi corazón se detuvo

Mire Hacia atrás, era un auto Plateado y pequeño como de solo dos puertas, en él estaba una mujer y un hombre por lo que pude alcanzar a ver-Yuki caminemos mas rápido-Intente meterme por una parte en el que el auto no pudiera transitar pero en cuanto lo hice el hombre se bajo y silbo-Yuki Corre-Dije al ver como unos tres hombre se acercaban a nosotras

-Pero…-Yo la empuje y ella comenzó a correr, el hombre del auto trato de agarrarla pero me le tire encima, todos se concentraron en mi, cuando por fin vi que Yuki se encontró con una vecina que de inmediato alerto a unas autoridades pero era demasiado tarde ya estaba en el auto toda adolorida

-Si que eres tonta Neru, ahora que nos descubrieron será peor para ti y Ruko-Esa voz se me así conocida

-Seeu-Ella comenzó a reír y quito su mirada de mi para concentrase en la carretera, al parecer ella también tenia a Ruko y si quería a Yuki, tal vez también valla por Len, menos mal que ni yo misma se donde esta

Sentía como dos hombres me arrastra, luego me tiraron al lado de alguien, estaba medio consiente y pude oír a lo lejos los planes de Seeu, aunque los oía un poco lejanos, como si estuviera escuchando la Radio entre sueños, luego de que sentí que todos se iban, La persona al lado mio me volteo y pude ver su cara-Neru Me escuchas?-Era Ruko, ella esta bien eso me tranquilizaba pensé que estaría muerta o cosas por ese estilo pero se veía muy bien

(Narra Seeu)

Al fin este Plan, se estaba completando, solo tenia que encontrar a Len y TODOS sufrirían, Dirán serias capaz de matar a tu propio Hijo, la respuesta es No, por que lo mataría yo lo quiero, que creen que soy un monstro, ha, mi plan era bastante sencillo, se los diré ya que no representan una amenaza, *Seeu baja un tablero con unas graficas* Primero encontrare a Len lo amarrare a una silla y lo mantendré en otra habitación el no podrá ver nada pero oirá lo que yo quiero que oiga que serán suplicas de Ruko y Neru para que no las maten y a quienes estarán dedicadas a Rin y Lenka, luego de matar a Ruko y Neru el ADN de Rin y Lenka estarán por todas partes, además de que no pienso dejar testigos explotare todo el lugar con todos los que me ayudaron, nadie sobrevivirá le echaran la culpa a mis enemigas y la policía determinara que fue un crimen pasional, Luego Rinto vendrá a mis brazos y seremos otra vez la familia feliz de siempre

Pero claro tengo que pensar en las consecuencias si algún testigo escapa, tengo que tener una cuartada y la cuartada perfecta es estar en España junto con mi "Novio"-Seeu Al fin llegaste, en que pensabas, Usee esta furioso-Me dijo el asistente de mi actual pareja

-Por que molestas tanto?-Le dije con fastidio a mi principal cómplice en todo esto

-Haber, recuerda que si no fuera por el no podrías venir con tanta confianza por acá, si te llegan a pillar por estas calles tu plan fracasaría

-Esta bien lo siento, pero sabes yo hago todo el trabajo, también me canso-Dije subiendo tranquilamente al Avión privado-Tu que haces?

-Yo te tengo otra pregunta, a quien vas a culpar de todo esto

-A Lenka y Rin-Dije preparando mi arma

-Que?¡…Pero si me prometiste que yo iba a poder estar con ella, dijiste…-Le apunte con el arma a la cabeza

-Imagínate, Te Mentí¡-Su ojos Aguaverde me miraron sorprendidos-Ahora Mikuo, despídete-Y con esto dispare mientras el cuerpo de Mikuo rodaba por las escaleras manchándolas de sangre

(Narra Len)

A la mañana siguiente de cierto modo estaba feliz de tener la compañía de Rin aunque anoche gracias a Dios no llovió o si no, no hubiera dormido-Bueno Días-Trate de romper la tensión

-Bueno Días, Len, hice Huevo Perico

-mmm…Gracias, están muy ricos

-Bueno yo ya termine, termina rápido para ponernos a Limpiar

-Uhh..Ohh-Intente disimular mi asombro

-Vamos Len-Y con esto empezó la mañana mas agobiante de mi vida, limpiar paredes, ventanas, repisas, Lustrar la madera de las mesas y limpiar los espejos, sacudir el polvo, trapear, barrer, todo lo que te puedas imaginar y el doble, cuando terminamos de hacer toda la limpieza eran como las 12 así que Rin pidió algo a domicilio

-Bien ahora que te cogí cansado, hablamos-Dijo Rin con una hermosa sonrisa en sus perfectos Labios

-Dios, Haber dale

-Mira sé que…debes sentirte mal por que tus padres se separaron, pero piensa, acaso veías que tu padre era feliz en esa relación-Eso me puso a pensar, nunca había visto a Papa sonreírle ni una sola vez a mi Mama

-Pues a decir verdad, a veces solo creía que mi Mama era la que estaba enamorada

-VEZ¡-Chillo Rin-¿Me ayudaras?-Me pregunto con una carita de Perrito Regañado yo solo pude dejar que una sonrisita se me escapara

(Narra Lenka)

Luego de un Día en la playa, estábamos cambiándonos para ir a una fiesta nocturna-Oye Lenka-Me dijo Rinto mientras se terminaba de poner los zapatos y yo de maquillarme

-Si?-Pregunte

-Tu todavía sientes lo mismo por mi-Eso me Tomo de Sorpresa

-No se ha pasado tanto Tiempo, ya no somos unos niños Rinto, además Mikuo me a dicho que quiere volver conmigo y sé que eso alegraría mucho a Rin por que cuando era pequeña, los días en que hacían actividades antes del día del padre la pobre siempre estaba en un rincón pues todos sus compañeros tenían padre…y a veces llegaba a casa llorando y luego se enojaba…-Recuerdo con tanta tristeza esos Días-Los Días de la Madre, ella daba lo mejor de si misma, ella siempre sonriendo, siempre animándome, estos últimos años tu nunca estuviste…Rinto, te dije que no quiero que creas que después de tantos años de sufrimiento-no pude evitar que una lagrima se me escapara-esperaras que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos, yo solo luchare por mi Hija, SOLA, como lo he hecho siempre así que…-Trate de calmarme-…solo seremos amigos, por que nunca podremos tener algo mas allá de eso

Pude ver como me miraba con tristeza pero no me importo, yo ahora era una Mujer no podía, solo pensar en mi misma, tenia una hija, que aunque no lo admitiera quería conocer a Su padre y yo no le negaría eso, por que ella como yo ha sufrido lo que es estar sola, sin una mano amiga, Adema Rinto nunca estuvo ahí nunca me llamo, nada, solo Mikuo, estuvo ahí para apoyarme

_-Mikuo, Yo lo Lamento-__**Dije sollozando en el suelo**_

_-No Lenka, yo sé que tu nunca me amaste, así que no te voy a obligar a que lo hagas, me iré, pero recuerda siempre estaré allí, nunca te abandonare ni a ti ni a mi Hija-__**Dicho esto salió del apartamento **_

Así que ahora que ya me había repuesto completamente de Todo, le iba a dar esa oportunidad que tanto se merece-Lo entiendo-Dijo Rinto levantándose y soltando un largo suspiro-Entonces vamos a la fiesta

-Claro

Continuara

Bueno eso es todo por hoy al fin hoy Salí a semana santa, no se imaginan estoy agotada, pusieron a todo el colegio a hacer limpieza además de eso hace poco me pusieron Braquets estoy muy adolorida pero bueno aun puedo mover los dedos Xd…así que nos vemos, Gracias por leer este Fick, e intentare tener mejor gramática, sé que ya es una costumbre mía poner Mayúsculas donde no se debe así que lo siento


	8. Cap 8 Escondete en un Escondite

**Capitulo 8: Escóndete en un escondite**

Rin ya me tenía cansado con sus múltiples planes-y cual te parece mejor-Me pregunto en el último

-No se porque simplemente no lo dejas fluir libremente

-Y eso a que los ha llevado-se acercó amenazadoramente a mí-1. Ha estar con las personas equivocadas, 2. Haaaa sufrir con esas parejas, 3. Aaaa renunciar a la felicidad Y eso es horrible-dijo arrinconándome en una pared

-Si lo se…-Cuando pensé que era mi fin la campana literalmente me salvo-Ve a ver quien es

-Si-Dijo distraída y fue abrir la puerta, era Lily mi tia se veía en un mal estado sus ojos rojos y con ojeras debajo además de que su cara se veía demacrada por tantas lagrimas-Que Tal Lily-Dijo Rin dejándola pasar

-RIN¡-Vi como mi tía se lanzaba a llorar una vez adentro

-Que paso?-Pregunto algo asustada Rin

-Secuestraron a Neru

-¿Qué?-Dije yo desde las escaleras de arriba

-Len que bien que este todavía con nosotros, están separándonos poco a poco de una forma tan cruel-intento calmarse para poder proseguir

-Pero dime como paso-le pregunto Rin mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

-persiguieron a Neru y Yuki cuando volvían del colegio pero Yuki esta bien…Neru…ella la protegió y ahora...Kikaito esta destrozado…Yuki no deja de preguntarme que pasa…y simplemente estaba buscando a Len solo asegurarme que él estaba bien

-Tranquila Lily esta bien, Trata de clamarte

-Bien, solamente no salgan de la casa hasta que no sepamos que esta pasando

-esta bien, me quedare aquí no hay problema

-Muy bien me voy no quiero que nadie empiece a sospechar-con esto se despidió de nosotros y se fue, pocos minutos después Rin se fue para comprar algunas cosas me dijo que volvía Rápido pero para mi gusto se estaba demorando demasiado y sentía que alguien estaba tocando a la puerta

(Narra Rin)

Tendría que Llevar mucha comida para no tener que salir mucho-Disculpe-sentí que alguien jalaba mi camisa así que me voltee y me concentre en la pequeña niña que estaba al frente mio no se por qué pero se me hizo muy familiar, tenia pelo como agua verde pero mas claro dándole un aspecto plateado verdoso lo tenia cortado un poco mas arriba del cuello pero tenia unos mechones mas largos en frente, sus ojos eres café claro y al ver sus facciones me di cuenta de que era la hermanita de Miku

-Zumi, ¿Qué haces por acá sola?

-Rin…Quiero que ayudes a mi hermana-de pronto de sus ojitos aparecieron lagrimas

-Cálmate-mire a ambos lados alguien nos estaba observando-¡Vamos!, deja de llorar por que ayudaría a tu hermana ella y yo ya no somos amigas-la pequeña se sorprendió pero observo al muchacho que nos estaba observando así que me siguió el juego

-Esta bien-se limpio sus lágrimas-Nos importa-y se fue del lugar, el muchacho se comunico con alguien y dejo de observarme así que aproveche para salir-¿A donde vamos?-me pregunto Zumi al alcanzarme

-No se tu solo sígueme-llegamos a un pequeño restaurante-Ahora dime que paso-La pequeña tomo algo de agua

-Pues todo comenzó hace unos meses, como en navidad-Intento de recordar-A nuestra casa llegaron muchos de nuestros familiares pero había uno que se parecía mucho a Miku un tío muy lejano de la familia, Mikuo, fue lo único que nos dijo mama en ese momento-Luego de eso medito un poco-Miku trato de acercarse a él y tras un par de charlas descubrió que podía ser tu padre-mi corazón dio un brinco-Pero aun no estaba segura así que le dio una foto a Lenka para salir de dudas ella le dijo que si confirmado ya eso ella quería decírtelo lo que era el pero Lenka se lo prohibió no era el momento además ella pensaba que estaba en Europa Miku lo acepto y siguió hablando con Mikuo

-Ese…es el nombre de mi padre ¿cierto?-No se por qué pero tenia muchas ganas de llorar

-Si, Bueno entonces siguieron hablando como ya te dije pero Miku me conto de que él iba a volver a Europa, así que dejo todo como estaba ya que no quería ser metida en esos asuntos-Zumi se cayo por un momento-Cuando volvió Miku vio que estaba con una mujer y ella rápidamente la identifico en una foto escolar que tenia Lenka en un álbum…como una tal Seeu-Mi padre…si sabia bien el plan de Seeu era volver a tener a Rinto entonces mi padre estaría aquí por la misma razón-Luego de un tiempo Kaito fue a nuestra casa y se encontró con Seeu y Mikuo ellos hablaron de un par de cosas que creo que Miku escucho-de la nada Zumi comenzó a llorar muy fuerte y a gritar incoherencias alarmando a todo el restaurante-¡Ella no estaba de acuerdo!, asi que…que…ellos querían que se callara…y la amenazaron…ella no me decía nada…ya no era la de antes ni siquiera tenia valor para ¡mirarte a la cara!, ella no puede decir nada y yo se muy poco-Trate de calmarla pues estaba muy agitada-Ellos quieren echarle la Culpa a Lenka y a ti

-¿De que?-Lo que estaba entendiendo no me gustaba

-De la Muerte de Ruko y los demás-Todo desapareció a mi alrededor, Ruko había Muerto era lo único que mi mente asimilaba en ese momento

-pero como me van a inculpar-trate de controlarme pues sentía una gran opresión en mi corazón al igual que en mi garganta, y el incesante ardor en mis ojos solo era una advertencia de que iba a llorar

-Creo que cogieron algo de tu ADN-Todo se me vino a la cabeza como si me mostraran fotos, primero la actitud de Miku el día en que Ruko desapareció, como luego me ignoro, el día en que Juon me arranco un pelo todo pasaba fugazmente por mi cabeza

(Narra Ruko)

Luego de que Neru recuperara el sentido, me trajeron vendajes y comida que irónico sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos matan-¿Como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor-Sonrió un poco y luego comenzó a palparse los bolsillos-No puede ser-De pronto de unos de esos bolsillos saco su celular amarillo-esta intacto

-Neru…-Dije sin poder creerlo-Dime que tienes minutos-le dije casi suplicándoselo

-Unos cuatro o cinco además tiene poca batería-dijo algo desanimada

-Eso es lo que menos importa-lo cogí-Bien a quien llamamos

-A nuestros padres

-Esto es una emergencia tenemos que pensar bien

-A Rin advertirle lo de el ADN

-No es mejor no meterla en nada de esto, así ella saldrá libre si algo pasa

-Si tienes razón…Si tan solo tuviera el número de la policía

-yo tengo el del comandante

-se puede saber para que

-Ya sabes a veces cuando escapas mucho te conocen, además me dijo que conocía buenos Psicólogos-Sonreí al terminar de marcar

-Hola/Hola Ted/Ruko no lo puedo creer/Si dejemos las presentaciones para después/Donde estas/Mira no se muy bien pero tengo que decirte que la mente de todo esto es Seeu la ex-esposa de Rinto, es un crimen de venganza aquí también esta Neru y están buscando a Len así que cuídenlo de cerca si lo ven, ahora Seeu consiguió ADN de algunas personas que no tienen nada que ver, creo que una de ella es Lenka, Rin y Miku-no estaba segura de Miku pero tenia que hacerle parecer que no eran solo ella para que no sospecharan- pero a los únicos que he visto son a ella, Kaito y Juon/Kaito?/Si a mi también me sorprendió, pasando de eso quiero que le digas algo a mi mama-No pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas- Dile que vaya al sótano, donde esta el librero antiguo hay un cuaderno rosa pastel con manzanas y tazas de café, dile que allí tengo varios cuentos que a Yuki le gustan y también dile que la quiero a ella y Papa y que me perdonen por ser como fui cuando estuve con ellos/Ruko…-En ese momento el saldo se acabo

(Narra Rinto)

Estábamos Preparándonos para salir a almorzar pero antes Lenka había tratado de llamar a Rin y Len pero nada que contestan-Bueno tal vez salieron a dar una vuelta-Me dijo luego de fallar nueve veces

-Si tienes razón mejor vámonos-Pero en ese momento sonó el celular de Lenka ella ilusionada por que fueran los chicos fue a contestar

-Hola/Si hola hablo con Lenka Kagamine/Si con ella Habla/Conoce usted a Mikuo Hatsune/Si pasa algo/Encontramos su cuerpoen una pistaprivada y necesitamos que alguien lo reclame, no podemos contactarnos con su familia a si que nos comunicamos con usted al parecer estuvo casada con el individuo/Si, yo ya voy para allá me puede dar la dirección/En la pista privada del aeropuerto de Palo negro/si bueno gracias iré cuando pueda/Muchas gracias señorita

-¿Paso algo?-Había oído parte de la conversación y no me gustaba nada

-Hay que volver-Fue lo único que me dijo antes de echarse a llorar

(Narra Rin)

Me dolía la Cabeza, el cuerpo, el alma y sentía que en cualquier momento me iban a estallar los ojos y ahora que me acordaba no había comprado nada-Dios Rin, Tienes que protegerte, esconderte, también pueden hacerte daño-repetía las palabras que Zumi me había dicho antes de irme, al llegar cerca de mi casa me di cuenta de que habían varias patrullas de policía estacionadas, así que me acerque corriendo haber que era lo que sucedía

-Usted es la que esta a cargo de la casa-Me pregunto un oficial al estar a unos metros del portón

-Si-Respondí con una voz neutra al acercarme mas me di cuenta de que el portón estaba forzado y la puerta la habían derrumbado-No-Me dije tratando de calmar a mi corazón

-Tranquila no se llevaron nada, creo que solo estaban buscando a alguien-lo mire sin decir nada y Salí corriendo para poder entrar a la casa pero de inmediato me detuvieron-Cálmese señorita, es mejor que todo quede intacto para ver las muestra

-No…LEN!...-Trate de zafarme de su agarre-Len…-Trataba ahora de gritar pero simplemente mi voz se quebró y comencé a llorar-Len…Len…No…Perdón-Trate de ponerme una mano en el pecho ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría el corazón

Continuara

Bien aquí otro capi me demore un poco así que lo siento, leí la historia varias veces para prevenir errores y lo siento si cometí alguno en los nombres como Hatsume, es Hatsune y no es yuko sino Yuki pequeños errores que se me pasaron, bueno espero les guste este capi gracias a los usuarios que comentan o solo a los que leen, espero que disfruten esta historia


	9. Cap 9 Desde ahora y Siempre

**Hola Queridos lectores perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar este Fick aunque tienen que entender he tenido que hacer un montón de cosas para el colegio trabajos, cuestionarios, también se me viene encima la horas sociales que tengo que cumplir y pronto tendré que volver a mis clases de danza entonces me quedara menos tiempo pero bueno siempre sacare un tiempo para terminar esto proyectos, Bien ahora una pequeña narración de los hechos Haber todo comenzó los primeros días del años a Ruko la secuestraron un miércoles una semana antes de semana santa ya el viernes por la noche Secuestraron a Neru y Yuki llego a su casa asustada, también esa misma noche mataron a Mikuo mientras Lenka y Rinto se iban de fiesta, a la mañana siguiente osea un sábado por la mañana, Ruko y Neru llamaron a la policía y Lily unos minutos después visito la casa de Rin ese mismo dia Rin fue a comprar otra cosas y se encontró con Zumi la hermanita de Miku y cuando volvió a su casa se encontró con que habían entrado buscando a alguien ahora esto pasa este mismo dia asi que no se pierdan y si lo hacen me avisan **

**Titulo:**_** Un Plan de dos**_

**Capitulo 9:**_** desde ahora y siempre **_

(Narra Ruko)

Luego de la llamada que le hice a Ted no pude evitar llorar un buen rato, hasta ahora después de unos días aquí secuestrada estaba viendo la posibilidad de no volver a ver a mi familia, ahora lamento tanto las cosas que hice, como los trate, como les cause problemas, nunca hable seriamente con ellos, nunca les dije a cada uno de ellos cuanto los amaba y ahora no tendría esa posibilidad, simplemente tenia que llorar lamentarme por que no me di cuenta antes por que tenia que llegar a este punto aquí sola al lado de Neru las dos solas y sin posibilidades de supervivencia la mira fijamente y ella me sonrió y se me acerco apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro lloramos sin decir nada solo liberándonos del peso que oprimía nuestro pecho

Solo podía pensar en Yuki todos estos días siento que me puedo comunicar con ella y ahora siento que ella esta aquí mirándonos fijamente mientras sus mejillas también se llenan de lagrimas siento que dice algo relacionado con mama no la puedo oír pues mis sollozos e hipos junto con los de Neru llenan toda la estancia no quería parar y no le puse mucha atención pues pensé en ese momento que solo era una alucinación así que luego de que Neru inevitablemente se quedara dormida en mi regazo intente calmarme y escuchar mas detenidamente lo que ella decía "Ruko Mama no sabe que hacer esta desesperada, sabes que ella es débil no sé que podría llegar hacer solo porque tu estés bien" yo mire extrañada la alucinación "Esta bien" Solo respondí eso ella me miro por largo tiempo y me miro como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada rasgo mio "Se que nos vamos a volver a encontrar" con esto se volvió borrosa y desapareció, pasaron varios minutos y yo seguía mirando el mismo lugar hasta que unos paso me sacaron de mi trance voltee tan rápido el cuello que me empezó a doler

-Así que sabes donde esta Len-Escuche la voz de Kaito desde lejos, trate de calmarme y acercarme dejando a Neru encima de una colcha que había cerca de ahí como no estaba i amarrada ni encadenada pude acercarme a la pared de la habitación en la que estaba encerrada y me di cuenta de algo la puerta estaba abierta, Salí de allí para poder oír mejor y me encontré que todo estaba enrejado a mi alrededor, sonreí inconscientemente por que ahí había estado la primera vez me agache y me acerque al extremo de la prisión improvisada y pude ver a Kaito sosteniéndose en esta-Vamos Lily dime donde esta Len y te aseguro que veras pronto a tu hija-No lo podía creer Kaito estaba chantajeando a mi Mama, no pude evitar recordar la alucinación con Yuki así que como se lo dije a ella no lo iba a permitir sé que ella era débil cuando mi papa no estaba cerca así que con todas mis fuerzas o las que me quedaban arroje las rejas que nos rodeaban las cuales les cayeron a Kaito en la cabeza, Juon a ver esto empezó a llorar y a reírse para después acercárseme y golpearme tan fuerte como le fue posible mientras sentía que mi cabeza estallaba vi la imagen de Neru acercándose y gritando mi nombre mientras yo me perdía en un mar negro y solo pensé "pude haber escapado hace tiempo"

(Narra Lily)

Cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando esto se había convertido en una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin, me duelen los ojos los tengo hinchados además de mis grandes hogueras y lo peor de todo es que mi Marido no me puede acompañar él tiene que estar pendiente de sus negocios y de la búsqueda de Ruko, yo lo amo y solo deseo que todo esto acabe sé que solo han pasado unos días pero veo tan lejanos los días en que Ruko y yo peleábamos y siento como horribles fantasías los sucesos de estos últimos días como hace unos días Seeu me llamo desesperada quería saber donde estaba Len, yo sabia que ella quería a su hijo y a Rinto a su manera pero yo no sabia donde estaba así que no le pude decir pero ella no lo entendió así y se puso histérica y comenzó a gritarme y me confeso que ella tenia a Ruko y que iba a secuestrar a Neru y a Yuki yo pensé que estaba loca y le colgué de inmediato luego, intente de quitarme esa idea en la cabeza y convencerme de que ella estaba lejos y que no iba hacer capaz de hacernos daño pero me equivoque y eso lo confirme esa misma noche ya que en la noche no solo me llegaron reportes oficiales que me advertían que tuviera cuidado si no que Yuki me dijo que no quería ir al colegio por que sentía que algo malo iba a suceder

_-Mama de verdad no quiero ir al colegio-__**pequeñas lagrimitas bajaron por sus mejillas**_

_-Pero Yuki no esta enferma, así que tiene que asistir al colegio_

_-Pero Ruko me dijo en un sueño que no saliera que estaba en peligro-__**Yuki siempre decía que veía o oía cosas pero nunca le creí o no le puse la suficiente atención lo tomaba como un juego en cambio, Ruko además de ser la única que la alentaba decía enseñarle a manejar su "poder" y por eso discutimos varias veces a veces en medio de esas peleas me decía que era una mala madre por cerrarme y no ponerle atención a algo tan importante yo naturalmente me enojaba y ella se iba alejando que no soportaba convivir con ignorantes e inmaduros**__- Mama sé que por mi culpa tu y mi hermana peleaban mucho, si quieres yo dejare de ver cosas-__**Me sentí culpable, ahora recuerdo por que Ruko dejo de pelear conmigo y bajaba a veces la cabeza cuando la regañaba, todo lo hizo por Yuki sabia que ella estaba sufriendo ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?**_

_-No amor, solo que tenia miedo….al principio pero…esa no era la razón por la que peleábamos todo el tiempo…tu sabes-__**no quería llorar enfrente de mi Yuki pero me fue imposible además me sentía culpable por mas que pensaba nada salía de mi boca no sabia que decirle y solo se me ocurrio atacar a yuko**__-…ella es muy rebelde a veces solo hay que gritarle para que reaccione-__**Yuki me abrazo al parecer vio mi desesperación y no quería que luego me arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir tal vez Ruko tenia razón y como siempre yo estaba equivocada, luego de un tiempo abrazando a mi pequeña me seque las lagrimas**__-Puedes estar tranquila Neru ira contigo ella te cuidara_

_-me lo prometes_

_-Sé que si-__**y con esto la arrope y Salí del cuarto de mi pequeña**_

Porque no puedo hacer las cosas bien por una vez en mi vida si hubiera escuchado a Ruko tal vez solo tal vez Neru estaría aquí con nosotros pero no soy una estúpida y decidí ignorar todas las advertencias que me dio el Jodido destino ahora que no sé que camino tomar soy muy débil y tonta solo puedo ver fijamente el celular amarrillo que esta encima de mi mesa, mis manos tiemblan y siento que se me va a salir el corazón al reunir el valor necesario cogí el celular lo abrí en ese momento la musiquita que sonó taladro mis oídos busque despacio el numero de Seeu casi no podía ver porque mis ojos estaban pañados cuando di con el numero lo marque y espere paciente al tercer "PI" una voz masculina y muy familiar contesto

-Hola/Kaito?/Lily?/Que haces con el teléfono de Seeu/me dijo que atendiera sus llamadas/Kaito sabes en lo que ella anda metida/si ya me conto que en un arranque de rabia te conto todo/Tu…lo sabes?/claro/pero si viniste la noche en la que Ruko desapareció/Si a que quieres llegar-No pude evitar recordar ese día/Solo dime que Ruko esta bien/si esta bien pero eso depende de ti/Que quieren les daré cualquier cosa/Dinos donde esta Len-Me quede callada mientras sentía que todo se volvía negro a mi alrededor –Así que sabes donde esta Len/No exactamente/Vamos Lily dime donde esta Len y te aseguro que pronto veras a tu hija/Creo que esta en la casa de Rin/Ya veo-Dijo fríamente y luego de eso escuche un gran estruendo, un golpe seco, una risa, un sollozo, un grito y por ultimo la voz de Neru Gritando el nombre de Ruko, en ese momento sentí que todo se me venia abajo y caí arrodillada al suelo

-Ruko…-Solo podía asimilar algo en mi cabeza y era que había perdido a Ruko, intente calmarme, mire la hora, y Salí corriendo a la casa de Rin efectivamente alli estaba Len para asegurarme de que lo encontraran le dije que no saliera de la casa luego me despedí y me quede unos momento vigilando la casa, llego un domicilio seguro el almuerzo de ellos y para mi suerte Rin salió algo en mi estallo no se si de tristeza o felicidad cuando vi a Seeu y a una chica pelirroja bajarse primero del auto poco después salió Kaito con varias vendas en la cabeza y en eso comenzaron a forzar el portón, luego caminaron hasta la puerta y tocaron en ese momento vi como Len se asomaba por el balcón y no supe mas ya que Salí corriendo de allí al oír las patrullas

(Narra Len)

Busque desesperadamente el celular de Rin para poder llamarla cuando por fin lo encontré le marque y para mi sorpresa había dejado su móvil en la casa, lo colgué y estuve tentado a salir y buscarla de pronto el timbre de la puerta me sorprendió como estaba en la segunda planta me asome desde el balcón y pude ver con sorpresa a mi Mama, Kaito y esa chica llamada Juon iba a bajar a abrirle pero al ver que estaban pateando la puerta me asuste así que me metí y mire desde una ventana como desde lo lejos se oían las patrullas de la policía, ellos miraron para ambos lados y se fueron otra vez en un auto la policía no los alcanzo y yo decidí bajar el comandante Ted me hizo una serie de preguntas y luego accedí a esperar a Rin pero se demoro mucho y me quede dormido en el auto

-No…LEN!...-escuchaba a lo lejos lo que hizo que me despertara -Len…-Me incorpore y Salí del auto y vi a Rin llorando -Len…Len…No…Perdón-Se puso una mano en el pecho así que rápidamente me acerque a ella

-Rin tranquila estoy bien-Ella me miro estupefacta acto seguido se me abalanzo encima y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro

-¡Len!...No puedo creerlo estas bien…Nunca te volveré a dejar solo….NUNCA…¡Nunca!...-Decía llorando, no se por qué pero sentía mi cara arder, mire a mi alrededor y todos nos miraban con ternura, luego de esa gran demostración de cariño el comandante habla a solas con Rin al parecer me estaban ocultando muchas cosas y eso no me gustaba pero en fin al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a asegurar el portón y los dos entramos a la casa

-Rin, ¿estas bien?-Le pregunte mientras ella sacaba el domicilio que no se comió y lo calentaba

-Si tranquilo Len-Me dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura y eso hizo que mi cara volviera a arder a lo que ella sonrió-Te ves tan lindo-se giro completamente y comenzó a acercarse-Eres muy lindo-puso sus manos en mis cachetes-Dame un beso-Yo casi me desangro en ese momento, solo supe soltarme de su agarre y casi salir corriendo si no fuera por que ella me detuvo-Vamos era una broma-Decía restándole importancia-Quieres algo de comer

Estábamos sentados en el comedor ella comiéndose todo en el plato y yo sumergido en mis pensamientos y pensaba en mi Mama en esa persona que había amado y que me había amado a su manera, unas horas antes había tratado de "secuestrarme" no lo sabia y veía difícil sacarle información a Rin

-Rin, sabes cuando estaban forzando la puerta pude ver a los sospechosos-Ella me miro por unos momentos

-¿A quienes viste?

-A Juon…Kaito…y A mi ¿Mama?-En ese momento ella bajo la mirada cogió sus cosas y se levanto dejándome solo en ese momento mágicamente comenzó a llover muy duro y a tronar lo único en lo que pensé fue en mi mala suerte "Gracias Destino y Clima" aunque no se si son lo mismo

Continuara

-Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí, pronto pondré la Continuación

-Oye por que no devuelves comentarios

-Pues por que no tengo mucho y pues…no se no lo había pensado

-Vamos hagamos el intento hoy

-Okey

SugA u-u: Bueno a puesto a que no te lo esperabas…o tal vez si -.- no se, solo que le estaba dando muchas victorias a Seeu y pues AQUÍ la contii

YuzukiToriOnee-san:NO LO PUEDO CREER…gracias de verdad espero seguir mejorando…tratare en lo posible no cometer errores

Chib-Sylvia:Gracias por empezar a leer la historia desde el comienzo y tranquila se que el anónimo era tuyo así que no te preocupes a mi también la primera vez me confundí así que nos vemos luego


	10. Cap 10 El final

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**Diálogos

-"_Pensamientos"_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos, este fick es de hace dos años y quería darle su merecido final, si quieren pueden leerlo desde el principio o desde este capitulo, ya que haré una enumeración de los hechos mas relevantes que tuvieron en sus 9 capítulos anteriores, no lo borrare o lo resubire por que me trae bonitos recuerdos unos de los primeros fick que hice y se nota mi mejoría al pasar de capitulo gracias a los seguidores y amigos que tenia en ese tiempo, así que hoy le doy un cierre por que justamente por estas fechas escribi los primero capitulos de este fick, demore casi 4 días escribiéndolo pero al fin lo pude sacar, según los comentarios pondré un prologo, sin mas disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><strong>Un Plan de Dos<strong>

**Capitulo 10 (Final)**

**-Rin Kagamine-**

Cuento tiempo ha pasado desde aquella semana de vacaciones, a mi parecer la peor que se pudo tener y que jamas sera superada, desde aquella semana que pareció nunca acabar, esa semana que marco mi vida y la de las personas que yo mas amo en este mundo, hace ya 5 años de aquella pesadilla, solo 7 días que todos recordaremos por las profundas cicatrices que nos dejo a todos y cada persona involucrada en aquellos retorcidos planes de un corazón despechado, cuan toxico y dañino puede ser el amor cuando se confunde con la obsesión, todos los días deseo poder volver el tiempo atrás para evitar que esos días ocurrieran, pero aun cuando mi cerebro trabajo día y noche no pude idear una solución que erradicara todos los sucesos, tal vez solo los aligeraría pero siempre estarían hay recordándonos cuan delicada puede ser la vida de las personas que mas amamos

Este día en especial me había preparado Psicologicamente para abrir el baúl de los recuerdo de los sucesos de hace 5 años, hoy por fin le daríamos fin al proceso judicial de todos los involucrados y Seeu pagaría por lo que hizo, ademas en la tarde haríamos una pequeña misa por las personas que murieron en esa semana, no solo mis seres queridos, sino algunos oficiales que ayudaron en el proceso

-Rin, ¿ya estas lista?-Me sobresalte me quede pensando sin darme cuenta de que aun me esperaban abajo

-Lo siento, ya bajo-me aliste rápidamente, me puse mi conjunto negro y me peine con mis habituales broches, baje enseguida, salimos del departamento en el que nos hospedábamos y llegamos a la sala del tribunal el tiempo para mi pasaba demasiado lento, hasta que por fin todos llegaron y se dio comienzo a la sesión

El abogado de Rinto y Len se paro y comenzó su discurso-Haciendo una enumeración de los hechos ocurridos en abril 09 del 2009, esa noche después de una jornada estudiantil normal a las 6:20 pm salio Ruko Yokune de la institución educativa, siendo seguida por los cómplices de Seeu unos estudiantes de su mismo año escolar, al recrearse los hechos se confirmo que su amigo Kaito la llamo y en ese momento Juon la agredió y otros dos hombres la subieron en un coche azul oscuro, se confirmo que Seeu con el avión privado de su hermano mayor viajo a Colombia y llego a su destino a las 4:30 y volvió a su país poco después de las 9, eso la sitúa en el lugar de los hechos-todo quedo en silencio, Seeu se veía nerviosa como nunca antes en los anteriores juicios, al fin habíamos encontrado todas las pruebas-Viernes 11 del 2009, Neru Yokune y Yuki Yokune, fueron agredidas, Yuki y una vecina pudieron reconocer a Seeu y dos de sus cómplices cuando bajaron del auto y golpeando a Neru en la cabeza, la metieron esta vez en una camioneta negra, ademas de que ese día Seeu había viajado a la misma hora pero esta vez una hora después de su regreso en la pista privada de ella se encontró el cadáver Mikuo Hatsune, con una herida de pistola en la frente, el arma homicida pertenecía a un calibre extranjero-El abogado de Seeu iba a decir algo, pero al mostrar el arma Seeu lo detuvo, ya no tenia escapatoria-El sábado 12 por la mañana el comandante Ted Kasane un amigo de la familia de las victimas, recibió una llamada de 5 minutos de Ruko, en donde delataba a Seeu, Kaito y Juon, ademas de advertir la manipulación de pruebas, a medio día Lily llamo a Seeu, su numero móvil estaba en unas bodegas abandonadas cerca del aeropuerto donde se encontraba su pista privada y fue atendido por Kaito uno de sus mayores cómplices, esto prueba que ella estuvo en el lugar donde permanecieron secuestradas Neru y Ruko, ademas de estar bien informada de lo que se llevaba a cabo en sus bodegas, ya en la tarde de ese mismo día se logro ver a Seeu en persona tratando de entrar a la fuerza a la mansión de Lenka Kagamine donde se encontraban su Hija y el hijo de ella Len Yokune-el abogado le hizo una seña a Len y este se levanto

Cinco años pasaron rápido haciendo madurar al pequeño shota al que siempre cuide, ahora era mas alto que su padre Rinto, ya no se veía débil, su presencia ahora era de un hombre maduro y su figura imponente inspiraba respeto aunque aun atraía a miles de chicas con sus sonrisas inocentes, ademas desde hace tiempo que ya no me necesitaba para matar insectos o acompañarlo en las noches de tormenta por su miedo a los rayos, se subió a testificar, para el mas que nadie le fue difícil enfrentar esta situación, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me sonrió muy sensualmente, haciendo que me sonrojara, cuando se había invertido nuestros papeles así, ademas sus sonrisas debían ser inocentes

-Luego del intento fallido de secuestrarme-comenzo con el relato, que suu abogado habia dejado- Mi madre me llamo repetidas veces esa semana, citándome en diferentes restaurantes, fui con un micrófono y una cámara-se presento lo captado por la camara-la policía estaba vigilando el área, teníamos casi todo controlado, en esos momentos no sabíamos de que seria capaz ya que no teníamos información de que Neru y Ruko siguieran vivas-hizo una pausa para frotarse la frente, trataba de controlarse para todos en la sala era difícil recordar esos días de incertidumbre, pero volvio a enfocar su mirada en lo transmitido por la pantalla-Nos reunimos en un restaurante de barbacoas, ella actuó como cualquier madre, me pregunto por mis desempeño estudiantil, si habia hecho amigos,cosas triviales ya al final de la cena se ofreció a llevarme de nuevo a mi casa, pero al subir a su auto se dirijio en dirección al aeropuerto y cuando se detuvo cerca de una bodegas me puso u pañuelo en la cara, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso después-se mostró que su cuerpo había sido llevado dentro de la bodega, no se vio donde estaba encerradas Neru y Ruko, pero si los zapatos de Kaito y Juon arrastrando un cuerpo

-Los sucesos del Jueves 17 fueron los siguientes, la policía rodeo el área, donde se encontraba Len, hubo un tiroteo masivo, ya que habían al menos 16 hombres que protegían a Seeu, todos ellos murieron junto a 14 oficiales, Seeu huyo con Kaito y Juon, al entrar en la bodega encontramos a Len en perfecto estado solo lo habían dormido, en cambio Ruko que ya llevaba 9 días secuestrada tenia varios hematomas en todo el cuerpo ademas de una contucion sin tratar muy grave que la llevo a una lucha entre la vida y la muerte, ella salio del hospital después de 4 semanas de tratamiento especial, Hasta el momento se desconoce donde esta Neru, Kaito y Juon, se tiene la hipotesis que el cuerpo de Neru fue sacado antes de que comenzara el tiroteo, lo que no se sabe si vivo o muerto-Al terminar la narración de los hechos, el juez dictamino la sentencia, aunque le ofreció una rebaja a Seeu si daba la localización de los tres jóvenes pero ella se negó

Al salir del juicio pude percibir en todos esa nostalgia, aunque estábamos felices que acabara por fin, aun faltaba entre nosotros Neru, vi a Ruko bastante alejada de los demás pude percibir que aun le afectaba no saber que seria de su prima, a todos nos atormentaba saber si aun seguía con vida y si era así, ¿donde?, sentí que alguien agarraba mi mano y me encontré con Len

-¿Como te sientes?-apreté su mano

-Fue difícil, pero ya estaba preparado-me miro con una gran sonrisa-Me ayudaba el hecho que estuvieras ahí-agache mi cara no quería que viera que logro hacerme sonrojar

-Te prometí no volverte a dejar solo, y nunca falto a una promesa-lo abrace con fuerza-la vida era mas sencilla, cuando estaba en secundaria-trate de sonar melodramática, al sentir que ya Len me cubría a mi y yo a el no

-Hace dos años que nos graduamos, tampoco lo mires tan lejano-yo solo sonreí y recordé al pequeño Len de ese entonces

-Pues al mirar cuanto creciste créeme que lo siento lejano-me empine para agarrar sus cachetes-vuelve a ser el chico shota que necesitaba que lo protegiera-el rió de mi comentario mientras sobaba mis manos que estaban apretando con enojo sus cachetes

-La parejita podría dejar sus meloserias para momentos mas privados-Len solo sonrió, el era igual de alto que Ruko así que ella no lo intimidaba como antes, ella solo resoplo enojada-sigo siendo mas fuerte que tu-De eso nadie lo dudaba así que Len quito su sonría y se alejo de mi molesto

Ese mismo día regresaríamos a nuestro país, ya que para el juicio habíamos tenido que viajar a España, Len había pasado tiempo con sus antiguas amistades aquí en su país, eran chicas muy lindas y extrovertidas,Teto Kasane y Momone Momo que prometieron visitarlo y el prometió lo mismo, me parecía muy tierna su amistad me recordaba a la mía con Ruko, Miki y Miku, aunque ahora estaba muy marchita, por cuestiones que involucraron los incidentes ocurridos en esa semana de vacaciones y tambien ajenos como con Miki que se había mudado por el trabajo de sus padres y todos esos días de secundaria ella no se contacto con nosotras, hasta después de un tiempo, se excuso pues se mudaba a cada rato, apenas cumplió su mayoría de edad se independizo de la molesta vida de sus padres

Ni hablar de Miku, después de todo lo ocurrido se alejo bastante de todos y dejo de ser porrista, cayo en una depresión, pues el stress había caído en que no se dejaba de culpar de todo, ademas de ser acusada cómplice por no decir nada solo empeoro el estado en el que se encontraba su joven mente ademas Ruko estaba muy enferma así que paso todo un año escolar estudiando en casa, me había quedado sola, asi que se prodria decir que Len y yo nos apoyamos en esos momento, el no me dejo sola en ningún momento así que construimos una amistad muy fuerte, aunque cuando Ruko comenzó a estudiar le tomo tiempo aceptarla

Ahora 5 años después de esos sucesos, Miku se había recuperado y al salir de rehabilitación trato de hablar con nosotras para buscar nuestro perdon y asi comenzamos de nuevo a salir, ya no como antes pero recordar los viejos tiempo era algo que nos alegraba y reconfortaba en igual manera, cuando llegamos de nuevo a Colombia nos recibieron varios familiares de Len, sus tíos y primos, entre ellos el director de mi antiguo instituto y padre de Neru, el cual se entristeció al saber que aun no sabíamos el paradero de su hija, pero me reconfortaba saber que el no perdía la esperanza de volverla a verla, Yuki la hermana menor de Ruko llevaba un gran ramo de flores, así que nos dirigimos de inmediato a la misa que se haría en una horas

Luego de dar las condolencias por la muerte de mi padre, continuaron con cada oficial que murió y se pidió por saber el paradero de Neru, Kaito y Juon, aun cuando Seeu ya estaba en prisión no quería dar su paradero, así que se creía que había muerto ya que no se tenia ninguna pista, solo podíamos desear que Neru estuviera bien y que Kaito y Juon hubieran seguido otro camino, o tal vez los tres estarían juntos, nadie sabia la verdad de los hechos

* * *

><p><strong>-Kaito Shion-<strong>

Hoy se cumplirán 5 años, desde aquel día que traicione a todos por mis estúpidos deseos, ya habían atrapado por fin a Seeu y se que estarían como locos buscando pistas para encontrarme a mi y a las dos chicas que me acompañan, pero les seria imposible encontrarnos, el mundo es muy grande y hay muchas partes para esconderte, en estos años no he hecho mas que viajar por todas partes, ahora estábamos en medio del mar

Aunque fue difícil al principio ya estoy acostumbrado, Juon estaba la mayor parte del tiempo calmada, estar constantemente alerta hizo que sus problemas disminuyeran y ahora era mas normal, mientras que Neru, que puedo decir de ella, Seeu pensó que estaba muerta pues por la conmoción del casi escape de Ruko algunos hombres le dispararon cerca de la cabeza y en una pierna, cayo instantáneamente y se creyó que había dejado de respirar, asi que cuando llego Len la metimos en el baúl de un auto para arrojarla al rió, pero no esperábamos que la policía nos encontrara así que tuvimos que huir lejos con el cuerpo de Neru y fue grande la sorpresa cuando ella se recupero y despertó, pero sin recuerdos, no sabia quien era ella o quien había sido, siendo esto una molestia, Seeu lo convirtió en una ventaja

Nos presentamos como su familia, y con la excusa de ser aventureros nos hemos estado moviendo por diferentes partes del mundo, en medio de bosques, viviendo en cuevas, uno que otra vez encontramos tesoros ocultos que nos han ayudado a subsistir, nos hemos vuelto mas fuertes, llevar el estilo que decidimos tener fue algo sumamente complicado, tuvimos que entrenar nuestro cuerpo, aprender a utilizar toda clase de armas y uno de los mayores retos, no tener miedo a la muerte, aunque Juon siempre había sido experta en eso, Neru la había superado por mucho

-Neru, ¿que haces?-ella me mira algo molesta-¿Que piensas?

-Es que a veces sueño cosas raras-se frota un poco la cabeza-quisiera recordar mas de mi pasado

-¿Que sueñas?

-pues es algo tonto lo que sueño-trata de restarle importancia pero no la dejo

-vamos cuéntamelo-ella me mira unos segundos y luego se voltea para ver el mar

-a veces sueño que voy a un colegio y el director me pide que regrese, creo que tal vez tengo deseos de estudiar

-Si debe ser eso, eres una tonta analfabeta-sentí un golpe en mi hombro que casi me tumba-tranquila, si quieres puedes ir a estudiar no es mala idea

-Seguro, tendría que dejar de viajar por unos meses, hasta años, no se si sea mi estilo

-Se que eso quieres Neru, aun cuando no tienes memorias, añoras una vida mas sedentaria, tal vez con amigos, familia...

-Ustedes son mi familia-ella sonó bastante seria-Aun cuando no lo somos, y no conozco de donde vengo, se que...ustedes son como mi familia, mas que amigos, hemos pasado por momentos muy duros, en donde hemos tenido que confiar ciegamente, ustedes son mejor que una familia-Me abrazo muy fuerte, algo que jamas había hecho, esos eran los sentimientos de Neru, tal vez no debí saberlos

-Ese amor...yo...yo...no lo merezco-Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, Neru trataba de animarme

-Vamos, no nos pongamos sentimentales-ella sonreí bastante nerviosa, creo que no esperaba esa reacción-Claro que mereces este amor...-ella empieza a sonrojarse

-No, Neru...yo siempre desde hace mucho, se quien es tu familia...-pude ver que estaba sorprendida-...¿Quieres conocerla?

-...tal vez...pero por que me lo ocultaste

-Se que es imposible lo que te voy a pedir, pero por favor no me odies-la abrace bastante fuerte mientras lloraba un poco mas en su hombro-Puedes prometérmelo-ella correspondió el abrazo

-lo prometo

-Hace mucho tiempo mas o menos 5 años, tu y yo ni nos hablábamos, yo era amigo de tu prima, como no estudiaste en la escuela de tu padre y entraste a una de prestigio, casi ni te conocíamos, así que la única interacción directa que tuvimos en ese tiempo fue cuando trataste de hacerme comer tu celular

-¿Por que haría yo eso?

-Para evitar que matara a Ruko...-espere que ella procesara mis palabras-Ruko era tu prima y mi amiga

-¿Entonces por que la ibas a matar?

-Me enamore de la persona equivocada, era un niño en ese momento, era bastante fácil manipularle, lo vi al principio como un juego, Seeu era la que manejaba todo el plan, me dijo que si la ayudaba, me compraría un yate, al principio, solo era informante, pero mientras mas me metía en su juego, mas me manchaba las manos ya lo único que me quedaba era seguir adelante

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

-Primero secuestre a mi amiga Ruko, luego engañe a todos, llegue a golpear a Ruko...no quise hacerlo...pero cuando ella abría la boca simplemente me volvía loco y no podía evitarlo, luego fui con Seeu para capturar a Yuki su hermanita pequeña, tu la estabas acompañando, fue inevitable, te lanzaste contra los hombres de Seeu así que ella me dijo que te dejara inconsciente los hombre te golpearon contra el piso y yo te di una patada en el estomago, así te metimos al auto y te dormimos-la mira y pude ver que estaba bastante impresionada por mi relato

-Aun cuando me mencionas en ese relato, no recuerdo nada, siento que hablas de otra persona-se sobo la cabeza

-Eras tu, pasabas mucho tiempo durmiendo, pero Ruko era diferente, estaba atenta a todo y cuando me oyó hablando con su madre, actuó, empujo las rejas que cubrían el cuarto en el que estaban encerradas y están me cayeron muy fuerte en la cabeza, cuando recobre la conciencia Ruko estaba en el suelo inconsciente y con una contusión severa, mientras tu sostenías con fuerza a Juon para que no la siguiera lastimando...

**Flash Back de Neru**

**-¡Sueltame!-**Juon se agitaba con violencia, pero Neru era mas fuerte y podía someterla con facilidad-**Kaito, ****ayúdame**-Pero el peliazul no se acerco para ayudarla, fue hasta Ruko y empezó a revisar su herida, Juon al ver esta escena comenzó a gritar histérica, y como si se hubiera hecho mas fuerte, arrojo lejos a Neru y se acerco a Kaito con obvias intensiones de hacerle daño

-**Juon, esto harto de tu comportamiento, ya Seeu no se encuentra para protegerte**-Kaito saco su pistola y apunto a la cabeza de Juon, mientras ella lloraba con rabia, sin importarle la amenaza de Kaito se acerco, el disparo rozándole una de sus orejas, Juon grito de dolor, algo mareada Kaito pudo esquivar sus golpes hasta que cayo, por culpa de la anemia producida por la perdida de sangre

-**No entiendo, ¿por que la dejaste agonizar?-**Neru miro con odio y repugnancia la escena tan sangrienta que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos

-**Solo tengo dos balas, una tiene el nombre de Ruko-**Alzo el arma, el brazo de el temblaba al igual que todo su brazo, no pudo evitar llorar un poco pero igual disparo, pero Neru lo embistió, la bala dio contra la pared, Neru vio que el muchacho no respondía estaba en shock, así que saco su celular y empezó a forzarlo por la garganta de Kaito

-**Voy a matarte, pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi familia, bastardo**-Neru nunca había utilizado la violencia, pero esta situación la había llevado a su limite de cordura, con fuerza presionaba su teléfono para que rompiera la garganta de su captor, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando vio chapotear la sangre, Kaito aprovecho para quitarla de encima de el, Kaito tosió con fuerza para poder escupir toda la sangre que estaba logrando ahogarlo-**No puedo morir aqui**

Kaito miro fijamente a Neru que se encontraba en shock, con el mango de la pistola le dio un fuerte golpe en una parte sensible de la cabeza, y siguió golpeándola una y otra vez hasta que vio que el cabello rubio empezó a teñirse por la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas, se detuvo y vio el charco de sangre que ahora lo rodeaba

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-Neru Akita-**

Mis recuerdos se confudian con mis sueños, no sabia que pensar, imágenes de los sucesos de hace 5 años golpeaban mi cabeza, mire a Kaito hace tiempo que había dejado de oír sus lamentos, solo quedaba el silencio, hasta que una pregunta surgió-¿Me odias?-el lo dijo de forma muy tranquila, si no estuviera cerca de el tal vez no lo hubiera escuchado-es mas fácil...cuando dices la verdad...es mas fácil, odiarme

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-me limite a sonreír-Tal vez me extrañen, quiero volver-Kaito asintió

* * *

><p>Kaito y Juon me dejaron en la orilla, me pasaron mis maletas y unos pasaportes, me despedí de ellos dos, aunque los recordaba ahora no podía odiarlos, por que para mi, primero fueron mi familia antes que mis secuestradores, hace tiempo que no viajaba sola, cuando los dos se alejaron de la orilla, tuve que esperar exactamente 3 días para poder comenzar mi viaje, ya cerca de mi país fui reconocida por la autoridades y ellos mismo le informaron a mi familia de que me habían hallado, reencontrarme con mi familia, fue difícil, ellos estaban muy felices, pero mi mente aun no los reconocía del todo<p>

"**no puedo creerlo, nos alegra que estés bien"**me hablaban de una forma bastante cariñosa, me ponía un poco nerviosa e incomoda, pero no lo expresaba, como supuse las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, por parte de mis amigas de la infancia, familia y policía, pero que podía decirles, no sabia donde estaban Kaito y Juon y no se los diría, al examinarme un doctor les informo que tenia perdida de la memoria así que con eso me dejaron en paz, lo cual me alivio

Pase los siguientes meses nivelando mi secundaria, había decidido estudiar Arqueología, pero mi familia no me apoyaba-¿Por que me detienen?

-Tal vez sea por tu falta de memoria, pero conocía bastante bien a mi prima Neru-Ruko mi primo al parecer, era el que mas se oponía a mi sueño

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Pues no recuerdas, odiabas la tierra, querías ser abogada, tener las uñas siempre arregladas y usar trajes formales

-Imposible, las uñas largas no dejan apretar el gatillo...con...-Ante la mirada asombrada de mis amigas de la infancia, y las amigas de Ruko calle gradualmente

-¿Gatillo?-me reprendí mentalmente

-Tal vez necesite disparar, dijo ser aventurera no es fácil-aun cuando hice bromas, las demás me miraban curiosas, había metido la pata

Esa no era la primera vez que había cometido un error y la que mas sospechaba de mi era Ruko, no mentía cuando decía que me conocía bastante bien antes de mi perdida de memoria y no dudaba que ahora también, luego de la reunión de amigas el se me acerco, me sentía como una pequeña criatura a su lado-Neru, necesitamos hablar

-Yo estoy muy ocupada-trate de salir corriendo pero me agarro con fuerza mi brazo y me estampo contra la pared

-Es importante-su tono tan frió me heló e hizo arder mi cara

-esta bien, te escucho

-También quiero que respondas

-Depende

-¿Donde estuviste estos 5 años?

-Encerrada

-Pues parecer que has estado viajando

-Que de donde sacas eso-Su mirada atravesaba mi alma, tan fija en mi me hacia estremecer

-Tu Cabello estaba muy seco, y tu piel bastante bronceada, como si hubieras estado una larga temporada bajo el sol, mas específicamente en un barco-mis palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta

-afsdkjl...barc...braco...barco...¿Que es eso?

-Ademas si hubieras estado encerrada tanto tiempo, hubieras desarrollado alguna fobia, como la claustrofobia

-Soy fuerte mentalmente

-NO, tu no eras fuerte ni mental ni físicamente, acaso te entrenaron

-Tal vez...

-Dime la verdad-su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio

-Déjame-suplique, volteando mi rostro-eres un chico tan molesto...

-¡SOY MUJER!

-aaahhh!-de pronto me di cuenta todas esas emociones que había despertado en mi, con mi fuerza la empuje y salí corriendo

* * *

><p><strong>-Len Yokune-<strong>

Principalmente íbamos a comprar solo chocolates para la fiesta, pero Rin comenzó a comprar mas cosas, ella como muy pocas personas, estaba apoyando a Neru y quería hacerle una fiesta por haber ingresado a una universidad que se especializa en eso-¿No creo que Ruko le haga feliz esta fiesta?

-Ella no lo entiende, sin la reglas que le impusieron desde joven, su corazón encontró la verdadera razón de su existencia-puf, soñadora

-Puede que tengas razón

-Sabes ya con todo resuelto deberíamos empezar a sacar los finales felices-Ojala algún día pueda entender la forma de hablar de Rin

-¿De que hablas?-recibí su mirada de desaprobación absoluta

-te acuerdas, hay que reunir a nuestros padres. su amor traspasara cualquier frontera

-Ya hemos discutido sobre ese asunto, ellos no pueden verse juntos, deberías entenderlo y respetar su decisión de seguir solo como amigos

-Pero pronto me iré a estudiar a otro país, no quiero que mi mama este sola

-Tranquila no necesitan ser pareja para acompañarse, ademas mi universidad queda cerca la visitare todos los días-ella me abrazo, correspondí con fuerza, aun no se ha ido y ya me siento solo, la extrañare bastante, se que pronto se ira por varios meses a otra ciudad y podría enamorarse de alguien mas y tal vez la terminaría de perder, aunque tal vez hace tiempo que la perdí, es mas ni siquiera tuve oportunidad desde el principio, solo soy su hermanito

Llegamos tarde a casa de Rin, ya hasta habían llegado algunos invitados así que rápidamente pusimos las decoraciones y la música, así mientras charlaban y entraban en ambiente preparábamos los aperitivos, terminamos casi para la hora de la cena, así que poco o nada disfrutamos de la fiesta, pero Neru se veía muy feliz así que al final había valido la pena yo mas que nadie pude observar como su alegría por entrar a esa prestigiosa universidad fue opaca por las quejas de mis familiares, tal vez Rin tenia razón y su verdadera vocación era la de ser una aventurera, era feliz si volvía a tener esa radiante sonrisa

Ya finalizada la pequeña fiesta me dispuse a limpiar-¿Puedo ayudar?-Ruko me rapo una escoba

-No tienes...

-Ayudare, así que no molestes-se dispuso a barrer la sala

-gracias...

-No lo hago por ti así que no agradezcas-No sabia si estaba de buen o mal humor, así que solo me calle y también me dispuse a limpiar

-¿Es por Neru?-lo susurre con algo de miedo, pero no me grito, su rostro solo formo una mueca

-Si, me siento culpable por como la he tratado, es solo que sospecho de ella

-¿Sospechas?

-No se te hace raro, la antigua Neru era toda una damita sofisticada, no se juntaba con casi nadie, solo un grupo selectos de amigas y ahora habla con normalidad con todos

-Acaso eso es mal

-SI...bueno...no totalmente...pero asi...ASI...no era ella

-Las personas cambian y maduran

-Si...tal vez solo...me imaginaba cosas-cuando terminamos de limpiar todo, nos despedimos de Rin y caminamos a casa juntos-¿Que piensas de el viaje de Rin?-la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no le diría mis verdaderos sentimientos a Ruko, nunca le gusto verme junto a Rin

-Me alegra que tenga esta oportunidad

-Me refiero a su situación como pareja-me sonroje

-¡No somos pareja!

-A eso me referia

-¿Ah?

-Cuando le confesaras tus sentimientos-su mirada tan fija en mi solo me hacia estremecer

-¿cuales sentimientos?, ella es como una hermana para mi

-Si claro, aunque no lo creas, tu me agradas eres mi primo favorito aunque te trate como una basura a veces, tómalo como mi forma de mostrar amor-Esto si que eran fuertes declaraciones-ademas Rin es mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho, aunque me guste en secreto, me lo guarde por que me di cuenta que ambos se gustaban entre si...

-¡Espera!, esto esta yendo muy rápido...apenas puedo procesarlo-escuche como se burlaba de mi

-esta bien lo diré mas simple-tomo aire y me miro de nuevo fijamente-Tu le gustas también, ve y confiésate de una buena vez

-De verdad lo crees

-Si, en dos días se ira, al menos trata hacerlos especiales, así no te olvidara tan fácilmente

* * *

><p>Esa mañana en especial, estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, las calles estaba solitarias y solo algunas personas con paraguas o corriendo a clases se veían a estas horas de la madrugada, tal vez no había sido buena idea ir tan temprano a la casa de Rin, seguramente con este clima seguiría bien arropada en su cama, yo quisiera estar bien arropado en mi casa, pero estaba ya lejos y empapado, tenia que entrar al menos a secarme o seguro me enfermaría, para mi sorpresa Rin me abrió enseguida<p>

-¿Que haces afuera con este clima?

-mmm...trotar, pero me agarro la lluvia así que vine corriendo a tu casa, puedo pasar

-Claro-subimos hasta su cuarto y me dio un toalla y bata-cámbiate en el baño-así lo hice, me quite toda mi ropa mojada y salí mas abrigado-te ves mejor-ella me acostó en su cama-te acuerdas cuando llovía y dormíamos juntos

-No recuerdo esas cosas vergonzosas

-aawww, por que no, me acuerdo cuando te asuste con esa araña de mentiras...o cuando tronaba y te encontré temblando en un rincón en tu pieza, tan adorable...

-Si, gracias por acompañarme esa vez-ella cayo abrupta mente y se sonrojo-Gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo-me levante y la abrace-Te extrañare mucho cuando estés fuera de la ciudad, te pensare todos los días, a cada minuto

-¿Len...?-sabia que estaba bastante sorprendida, pero tenia que decirlo antes de que se fuera, la aleje un poco para mirarla fijamente

-Me gustas mucho Rin, no se cuando empezaste a gustarme, pero quiero que lo sepas, no me olvides-empece a sobar sus mejillas, quería ver sus expresiones, saber si de verdad le gustaba

-Jamas te olvidaría, también me gustas-se acerco lentamente, chocando nuestras frentes-mas que eso, te amo-nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, miraba atentamente y de cerca sus facciones, hermosos ojos azules, largas pestallas, nariz puntiaguda, pero no me atrevía a mirar sus labios, fui correspondido, pero ahora que, cual seria mi próximo movimiento, estaba muy nervioso, solo se me ocurrió alejarme un poco de ella y abrazarla mientras nos recostábamos en la cama, volver a dormir juntos como antes

-También te amo-sentí como se acomodaba en mi pecho, su cuerpo era muy pequeño

-Cuando vuelva de mi primer año, podríamos empezar a salir formalmente...¿Me esperaras?

-Tal vez no pueda esperar

-Que...a que te refieres-ella trato de separarse de mi

-Tranquila, tal vez pueda ir y visitarte, ¿Me dejarías?

-Claro que puedes, me haría muy feliz-Dormimos lo que quedo de esa fría mañana era feliz de volver a estar juntos de esta manera, pero esta vez como pareja y no hermanos.

**_Fin _**


End file.
